


TEKKEN 8 : THE FALLEN ANGEL

by lotusstream



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusstream/pseuds/lotusstream
Summary: NOTE: Excuse my bad English. Don't forget to read the first page! Tekken has many plot holes, about devil, Jun, Kazumi, etc... To repair that, I added a new character who is an Angel! Her name is Maya! Let's see how she is gonna fix this. New comer: Maya/Angel!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad English!

** TEKKEN 8 : THE FALLEN ANGEL **

** Some disclaimers and descriptions: **

**_ (NOTE: Excuse my bad English. If you don't understand something or need to correct me, please let me know! And as a busy person, I seldom publish new chapters.) _ **

This story I created is based on my imagination. So, I don't expect any criticizes. This might have some inspiration (or some stealing) from other alternate universe. So, I am going to introduce my original character  _"Maya"._  You will get to know her throughout the story. Some details of her left in my profile. But I just note her appearance and some details here.

** Appearance: **  Bright blue colored and big, almond and round shaped eyes. Heart shaped head. Fair to pale skin. Thick and arched eyebrows. Small and pointy nose. Medium and rosy lips. Rosy cheeks. Very lean and hourglass body shape. Long, thick and wavy black hair sometimes brown. Fringes fallen on forehead.

** Full Name:  ** Mayumi Tomikami

** Also known as:  ** Maya or M,

Maya baby,

The lucky star,

Angel,

Miss kitty.

** Status:  ** Alive

** Gender:  ** Female

** Species:  ** Human (Psychic)

** Eyes:  ** Blue

** Hair:  ** Black (Sometimes brown)

** Height:  ** 175 cm (5"8")

** Weight:  ** 55 kg (121 lbs)

** Likes:  ** Jun Kazama,

Jin Kazama,

Wakitarou Quintus,

Kentaro Mori,

Sweetheart (Her pet-cat)

Her friends,

Her colleagues,

Perfection,

Duty,

Fluffy and comfortable stuffs,

Fashion,

Psychology,

Herself,

Candies and cake,

Solitude,

Her sister,

Her brother (formally),

Babies,

School life,

Comedies,

Comics, Manga and Anime,

Hygiene,

Perfumes,

Death,

Her Angel gene.

** Dislikes:  ** Devil gene,

Her family and her society,

Deception,

Dark,

Drugs,

Loud noise,

People,

Chaos,

Lost,

Colors,

Spices,

Dirt,

Her past,

Panic attacks,

Insomnia,

Elevator,

Mental asylum,

Clingy people,

Stinks,

Fame,

Alisha Sawant,

Shoichi Malhan (Probably deceased),

Her father,

Love.

** Family:  ** Tatsuo Tomikami (Her father),

Romily Tomikami (Her mother) (Deceased),

Makoto Tomikami (Her older brother) (Deceased),

Mayuri Tomikami (Her younger sister),

Kazumi Mishima (Her relative),

Jun Kazama (Her guardian),

Sweetheart (Her pet-cat),

Angel Maya (Her Angel gene counter-part).

** Fighting Style:  ** Kazama style martial arts mixed with Krav Maga and some unique styles.

** Ethnicity:  ** Quarter Japanese, quarter English, quarter French and quarter Indian.

** Origin:  ** Japan

** Occupation:  ** Investigator,

CEO of "Fashion and City" the fashion magazine industry (formally),

Secret agent,

Model,

Actress,

Singer,

Dancer,

Fashion designer,

Student (formally),

Philanthropist,

Serial killer (formally),

YouTuber (formally),

Blogger,

Comedian,

Activist,

President of WOOCE.

** Hobby:  ** Reading books,

Eating candies and cakes,

Talking to mirror,

Sleeping,

Day dreaming,

Playing video games,

Pranking everyone especially Kentaro,

Making fun of others or her friends,

Cracking jokes,

Painting,

Cooking,

Writing something,

Talking to animals and watching nature,

Investigating.

** Blood type:  ** B+

** Age:  ** 13 (At the time of meeting Jun Kazama),

20.

** Alignment:  ** Evil (When she is young / before meeting Jun),

Neutral (Teenager),

Good.

** Voice:  ** Husky voice.

This may sound cheesy. I am bad at drawing, so I find it difficult to draw my OC and upload it somewhere. But I do found some similar character pictures and I did Photoshop on them. I don't know where to upload it but I promise I'll find a way for this. I have been planning for this FanFiction over two years. And this is my first time.

So, Tekken 7 is focused on crisis between Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima. We came to known about the history of Heihachi and Kazuya. Kazumi Mishima was introduced here. But, the remaining is, after Heihachi killed, the fight is going to be between Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. We still have some plot holes. About Jun Kazama, about Kazumi's origin and Hachijo clan, how Jun and Asuka Kazama can heal the devil?, the real origin of Devil and what can stop Devil gene?

So, I am going to repair these plot holes with my new character, Maya and with my new story. Will Jin Kazama change his mind to give up his life, if his devil gene is gone? Devil's opposite is Angel right? So, who going to be that Angel to heal him? Will there be any peace on this Mishima crisis?

I developed Maya's character very well. She has her own background story, her style, her own behavioral, psychological and biological aspect. You have seen Tekken as action and kind of a dark. But this time, I am going to add up some drama, life to the character, realistic situations and some romance as well.

** Genre:  ** Mystery, Suspense, Drama, Romance, Psychological thriller, Dark, Family, Action, Thriller, Humor, Legal drama.

But there will be no Jin X Xiaoyu. I know some of you don't like my idea on this. But my personal opinion is, I see them as friends. And that's perfect for them. Jin need someone new. Someone who can change his heart. And yes, in this story, the main theme is focused on Jin X Maya.


	2. The abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New challenger : Maya/Angel Maya

_"Jin, Jin... wake up, Jin."_ Jin slowly opens his eyes to see his mother Jun calling him. _"Mom?..."_ Jin sat up.

_"Jin, you woke up late today. It's okay. You can take leave for school today. Because it's a special day for you, remember?"_

_"Special day...? What's special?"_ Jin was in confused manner. Jun seems to be more happy.

_"You turned 15 today! How exciting! My son all grown up. I will prepare you some of your favorite foods and we can celebrate with those beautiful forest animals. Also, tell me what do you want? I will get it for you whatever you ask."_

_"Oh, my birthday... Haha I forget about that. Hmm... I just want to hear stories from you."_ He paused for a while. _"And one more thing..." "What is it, Jin? Go on...."_

_"Um... you said that if I grow up, you will tell about my father to me.... can I know it now?"_

Jun becomes little upset and then she took a deep breath.

_"Alright Jin, here is a thing. Your father name is Kazuya Mishima. What happened to him was that... his father, your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima threw him off the volcano a fifteen years before-"_

_"What?! But... why?"_

_"There is a good reason, Jin. Your father carrying some demonic power. He has the devil gene which makes a person transforms themselves into a devil form and it took control of them. It is the most dangerous curse one ever has. But giving positive feelings or compassion towards them may suppress their devil gene. Like me, when I met your father, I tried to suppress his devil gene."_

_"Devil gene?! Is that true...? Okay then why grandfather threw him off the volcano?"_

_"Sadly it's true and it exists. Jin, b-because his father threw him of...um... that’s because he was afraid that your father will become a threat to the world."_

_"Hmm... so he is a good guy. Mom, do you miss my father?"_

_"I do. But I have you. And one thing, just remember. If something happens to me, seek refuge to your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He will be at the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ. Also, keep training the martial arts that I taught you. But use it for only your defense."_

_"I won't let anything to happen to you, mom. But one question, if my father has the devil gene, do I have too?"_

_"Um...."_ Jun paused and started to think for a minute. _*I must not tell him now...*_

_"Mom, mom! What are you think? Do I have one or not?"_

_"Uh... um.. Jin. No, you don't. But just remember, always control your hatred and anger towards anything. Use your fighting skills only to help others and be kind to everyone. Don't trust people who betrays you, just don't care and walk away."_

_"Hmm... good advice as always. I will follow those advices I promise. And... one more question. How did father gained that devil gene?"_

_"I am sorry that I really don't know about that and enough questions, Jin. Freshen up yourself and I will make you breakfast. Be quick."_

After Jin freshen up himself, he wore something new outfit and he went down to the porch. They used to eat breakfast by watching the nature and the animals by sitting there together.

In the middle of the process eating breakfast, Jun suddenly felt bad. She strained herself and holds her own chest. Jin started to comforting her. _"Mom, what's the matter?"_

_"Jin, the wind started to blow strangely than before. I felt something demonic approaching here. Jin, please find a safety for you."_

_"No, Mom. You should also come with me." "Jin, first I need to check what it is."_

As Jun started to look around by stepping outside, suddenly a large scary beast appear in front of her, which is called as Ogre. Jin was shook. All he want is protect his mom and nothing else. He dashes himself  to in front of Jun.

_"Mom, I am going to prove myself how I learned the martial arts from you. This is the chance. Please step back. I will take care of him. I am not afraid of him."_ He is too cocky. Jun never agrees this but, he was too stubborn.

He is not that strong enough. Ogre strike him off once, he knocked off. After a while, when Jin wakes up, he found himself that his place were completely destroyed and his mother was missing. He cried with desperate.

 

 

**_But this was a flashback Jin now thinking of._ **

_*I am sorry, mother. I've betrayed your teachings. I was doing this to put an end to the Mishima bloodline and to save the world from the curse we carry. I know I put the world in chaos, took many lives as possible but it's not worth it. I regret this, mother. I wish you'll be here to stop me. I still have hope....*_

_"Jin?”_ Jin was disrupted by Lars. _"Huh? I was thinking how to put an end to this. I don't know who that is fighting with Kazuya in that volcano. I never seen like that beast before."_ They all watching that live broadcast of that battle.

_"But however, we need to celebrate that finally that Heihachi is dead. Whoever that beast is, if he killed Kazuya, it will be a plus point for us."_ Lee commented this.

 

 

**_Meanwhile back in the volcano...._ **

Devil Kazuya and Akuma having a never ending battle together. Suddenly, both Akuma and Kazuya felt weak. They are unable to use further power.

_"Huh?! What's happening?!"_ Akuma couldn't understand what's happening. Devil Kazuya transformed back to Kazuya and he was fainted. Akuma was not that affected. Seems like someone joined the party. A girl appears but she has large a set of white wings, her hair turns white, her eyes glows yellow, very pale ghostly like skin, wearing a white casual work outfit and her body is glowing white. She was emitting some kind of energy. She was slowly stepping towards Akuma.

_"Who the hell are you?! Wait a minute, you are not a devil, you are an Angel!"_ Akuma shouted at her. She gave him an evil smirk. _"Nice guess, Akuma. Well you know what to do."_ Said in an echoed voice and in Japanese.

_"I was doing this to fulfill Kazumi's offer."_

_"Yes. But, I am one of Kazumi's relative. You know that. So, I know what to do."_

_"Prove yourself!"_

_"Hah! Tatsuo Tomikami is my father. It's Maya, the last survived angel."_

_"Okay. I will trust you because I know the Tomikami family very well. So, now it's yours."_ Akuma disappeared from that place.

 

Through live broadcast, Jin, Lee, Lars and Alisa are watching this. They all get surprised by the newcomers every time.

 

Kazuya was still unconscious. That Angel took an "one-eyed half silver mask" and she wears it. _"There is a satellite that broadcast these all live. I must protect Maya's identity as she wish. Our next target is Jin Kazama."_ Then she started to transform back to normal. Her wings disappeared, her hair turns black, skin becomes normal fair skin, her eyes turned blue as her original eye color and then she also fainted.

 

_"Who is that girl?! She looks too young. Is she carrying the devil gene as you, Jin? It doesn't look like a devil's appearance. It's different."_ Lars said.

_"I can't understand either. It doesn't look like devil gene. If she carries devil gene, then I have to kill her too. I must find out who she is."_ Jin was very serious about this. Suddenly the broadcast went off.

A helicopter is approaching where Maya and Kazuya is and the helicopter held little higher putting down the rope ladder. A woman is landing on the volcano through the rope ladder. She sees that Maya was laying unconsciously and she commanded her workers in Japanese, _"Help her!"_

She walked towards Kazuya, he was half-conscious. He opened his eyes a little and surprised by seeing the woman and said, _"J-Jun...?"_ And he closed his eyes.

 

After a while, the broadcast went on again and there was no one on the volcano. Jin and others were suspected if that girl kidnapped Kazuya.

Jin approaching the Mishima Zaibatsu to reclaim his position. _"Hmph. I will use this power to find out where Kazuya really is and who is that girl."_ He smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's note:  
> Please leave a review and tell me do you like the idea. This may motivate me to continue. If you need any questions please ask me. Also, I am bad at English and tell me if this is understandable. And if there is a mistake please let me know and help to correct me. Also, tell me if you need M rated.<3


	3. The Angel within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Kazama returns.

Jin somehow retake the control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. So, instantly the general public is not on the side of Mishima Zaibatsu. People started to fear if they lose their loved once, so some people started a riot against Mishima Zaibatsu HQ by throwing stones and such things. Jin uses his Tekken force to control the situation but he doesn't have power over his position now. Nina is also absent. All the people wanted to kill Jin. _"That's what I want. I want to get killed. But if not me, who will kill Kazuya? Is he hiding somewhere or is that girl really abducted him? Hmm.... if I announce the tournament, will I able to face them?"_

**_Meanwhile in an unknown underground headquarter...._ **

_"Kazuya.... it's been more than twenty years since we met each other. Good to see you again. But, the devil inside you just grown stronger. Now, I am back and I will make everything back to normal. And... where is that.... Maya?!"_ Jun spoke to the unconscious Kazuya who was laying inside a cell.

**(Note: that Maya used to address Jun as Jun-chan.)**

_"Y-yes... Jun?"_ A shy voice replied wearing a fake cat hair band. And some comfortable nightwear outfit which the shirt is kind of hoodie, full sleeved and has a cat picture on it. It's fuchsia in color. Her pants are so comfy too followed by a white socks, and wears earrings which makes her look totally like a Kawaii girl.

_"Are you still wearing that mask? And this is the 18th lollipop you've eating since we came here!"_

Maya seems emotionless and she is always like this. Also, she speaks in monotone most of the time. She always have tired sleepy look and casual speech.

_"Um... Jun, this is so less for today. I need more actually. And the mask is fun, I will take that after."_

_"Just take that off!"_

_"Okay, calm down! I will take that off okay.",_ says as she keeps the lollipop in her mouth.

She takes that mask off and the front hair just falls on her face. _"Now, I can see your cute face, Maya baby."_ Jun smiles and Maya's face turns red. _"Um... Jun, how many times I told you not to call me as "Maya baby" in front of everyone? It's embarrassing you know."_ Jun laughs, _"It's your nickname and I don't care what others think. I will call you as always we used to be. You are my most favorite person you know that. Well, did you check on Jin Kazama?"_

 _"As I predicted, your son reclaimed Mishima Zaibatsu. And the general public are really against the Mishima Zaibatsu especially that the fact it's under Jin's control. Hmm.... now what is running through your son's mind is that how to capture Kazuya and..... me, as I planned out. He would probably doubt that I kidnapped him. Now, maybe he would plan to announce the king of iron fist tournament 8. He would expect me to join there and that's my exact plan. He is doing good according to my plan."_ She smirked a little.

 _"But, Maya.... I know you are strong and smart as well but, be careful."_ Jun says as she sighs. Maya shows a peace sign by winking at Jun, _"No problem. Trust me that I will okay as much as I have your blessings."_ Jun smiles and rubs Maya's head, _"You always have my blessings."_

_"Well, what about Kazuya?"_ Maya asks as she raises an eyebrow and pointing at Kazuya.

 _"Let him take rest for now. I will take care of him and I will try to convince him to hate his own devil gene, to make it easier for you to purify him. But are you ready for this?"_ Jun says as she is staring at Kazuya and Maya is standing behind her.

 

 _"I am.... I- yeah... I am ready...."_ Maya scratches with her index finger above her eyebrow and kind of near to her temple by tilting her head and this is one of her habit when she gets nervous.

_"It doesn't seem like it. Is your mind free now? I know that you have been through lot and battled for many years with your negative feelings. But you know that you should feel pure and mind free in order to purify someone from devil. And the time has came. You should have trained your mind now."_

_"Jun, don't worry. Now I learned to fight against my negative thoughts and I let my Angel to take over me."_ Jun smiles, _"Good to hear and also please learn to control it."_

As Jun was just staring on Kazuya and zoned out, Maya was standing closer to Jun behind and she is searching something on Jun's hair. Jun felt something strangely and she freaked out when she turned around, _"Maya?! What are you doing behind me? You behave creepy as always."_ Maya's her face being neutral. _"I just found a grey hair! Congrats, you've started to age.... but too late."_

Jun was surprised by looking at her single grey hair and she giggled, _"I know.... from that incident, I can't age properly but now I am happy that I am normal as everyone."_

_"Hmm.... if was someone in your place might probably won't feel happy when they realize that they are aging."_

_"I am accepting this because it's the nature's law. No matter what, we should not do anything against nature."_

_"That's a good one."_

**_Meanwhile in Mishima Zaibatsu...._ **

Jin Kazama recruited Lars, Lee and Alisa to work with him. The Violet systems is now favor with Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin asked Alisa to show him the video footage of that battle happened on the volcano. He keeps pausing the video when Maya enters the scene in her Angel form. Jin keeps staring at the paused video clip to figure out that "mysterious" being. But as Maya is in her Angel form, it's harder to recognize her original face.

 _"I couldn't tell that it's Devil gene and it doesn't look like it. My Devil within me never seems to waken up to seek that power. She is something.... different.... The enemies I made were eagerly waiting to fight with me. I don't have time to deal with them. There is only one choice. I am going to announce the king of iron fist tournament 8 to find her and then I will think what should I do next."_ Jin tells as he sits on the chair of Mishima Zaibatsu.

 _"If there is any interruption on finding that girl by other fighters, we will take care of them. You don't have to worry about anyone, just focus on one goal."_ Lars said.

 _"The stage is ready."_ Jin says as he smirks and he works on announcing the king of iron fist tournament 8 around the world. Eventually, this news spreads everywhere. And very soon the news came to Maya too.

 

Maya wears all black outfit. A black leather jacket, skinny black leather pant, knee high black boots, fingerless black gloves and finally she covers her face with half balaclava revealing her blue eyes only. She don't want to reveal her identity too soon.

_"Jun, it's the time. Prepare to meet your son. I promise you that I will bring him here."_

Jun holds Maya's both hand and says, _"I know you can do it. Don't be rough on him and don't lose to him."_

_"You don't have to worry about that."_

Maya took her car and drive down the subway that connected to the secret HQ and comes out of it. Jun was watching this through the CCTV camera.

 

It was night time, Maya parked her car a near Mishima Zaibatsu HQ but in a secret place. As she about to enter the Mishima Zaibatsu, Maya was confronted by Lars Alexandersson and some of the Tekken force with him.

 

 _"What do you want and who are you!?"_ Lars asked her in an anger tone. _"I have to meet Jin Kazama personally."_

**(Note: Maya first started to address Jin as Jin-Sama)**

_"You are not allowed to meet him unless you reveal yourself!"_

_"The name is Maya and I can't tell you anything anymore."_

_"Then you can't see him!"_

_"Lars Alexandersson, the rebel leader, isn't it?"_

_"How do you know? And... who are you?!"_

_"I know everything about everyone here. And I know that you are the illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima. If you don't let me go, there is no choice but to fight you."_

_"You know everything.... If that is what you want, defeat me if you can."_

Lars and his Tekken force members versus Maya alone were ready for the fight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review about it. Tell me how it is, so that I know I can keep up with it. And tell me in your point of view as Jin and how he react to Maya when he finds out that she is an Angel and she is sheltering Jun. What do you think about the Maya's character? And please tell me if you want M rated in future or I have to continue with this rate. Peace! <3


	4. The confrontation

Maya and Lars has a confrontation. First, the Tekken force started their attack on Maya. She is very good at dodging, flipping and tricking the opponents. She was well trained secret agent, spy and being assassin too. She was using rope launcher, throwing sharp blade on them and tricking the opponents. She is very good at fighting multiple opponents at once. She is well focused on sensing the sounds and presence of an enemy near her even without looking. She defeated all Tekken force soldiers there. She mastered Kazama style martial arts along with some mixture of Krav Maga and some unique moves. The soldiers were badly injured which surprised Lars.

_"Impressive! I wonder what's your bloodline is. Now, defeat me if you can!"_

Now, Lars and Maya engaged into fight. She was very fast and unpredictable which made her to defeat Lars easily.

Lars kneeled one leg and had a defeated pose. Maya walks towards him while he was gasping heavily. _"Well, you did it. You are so strong. Are you the girl who Jin is searching for?...."_

 _"Whatever you think about me might be true.",_ she passed Lars and went inside.

Lars turned on the microphone which is place on his ears, _"Jin, a girl named Maya wants to meet you personally. I tried to stop her but she defeated the Tekken force and me. I guess she is the girl you were looking for. She is coming in."_

 _"She defeated you? Hmph.... Let's see how she can handle me....",_ says Jin as he places his hand on his chin while sitting on his chair.

 _"Lee and Alisa, I want you both to fight with that girl at once. I want to see her capabilities via the video footage in here. I don't want to waste my time with useless people unless if they prove me wrong.",_ Jin orders Lee and Alisa. Jin started to watch on the video footage which recording through the CCTV camera everywhere in Mishima Zaibatsu. But, Maya covered her face with balaclava which made Jin frustrated.

As Maya is making her way through the office where Jin belongs, she came across with another two opponents; Lee and Alisa.

 _"Where are you thinking to go without passing me?",_ Lee says in a sarcastic tone.

 _"Ugh.... just don't waste my time. Well, okay then.... it only takes half a minute to finish you both off. So, let's make it quick. Bring it on!",_ she was ready to fight.

 _"Hmm.... too cocky. But I am sorry!",_ Alisa started to fly towards Maya and tried to punch her, but Maya flipped back off and kicked Alisa from behind. And quickly Lee tried to kick her and as she dodged, Lee accidently kicked Alisa.

 _"I know all of your moves, Alisa Bosconovitch....",_ Maya tells as she pulls Alisa's hand and furiously thrown her towards Lee. Alisa was surprised by the words of Maya. Then Alisa dashes towards Maya and activated her chainsaw. Maya again moved aside quickly and grabbed Alisa's elbow. She then kicked her down and broke Alisa's "chainsaw" hand by applying force through leg on her shoulder. And then Maya stamped on her and crushed her backside. Alisa becomes weak but not fully turned off. Meanwhile, Lee runs towards Maya to kick her and she quickly grabbed Lee's feet and clutched so hard. And then she twisted his leg so hard and throws him away which made Lee's leg injured so badly.

 _"This is what happens when someone interrupts me while I am on a mission. I defeated both of you in...."_ she looks her watch, _"in less than a half a minute."_ And she starts to walk away, without turning back.

 _"Impressive....",_ Jin smirks as he watched the battle.

 

Maya enters the office and she finds out that a man formally dressed stands in a dark and turned away. She knew that it was Jin.

 _"So, you came. I've watched your moves since you came here."_ Jin turns around to see her and revealed himself by coming out of dark. He quickly clutched his chest, _"What are you? I sense something from you. Something, I familiar with...."_ He remembered his mother. _"But, it's very strong...."_

_"My name is Maya and I have the Angel gene."_ Jin surprised, _"Angel gene?!"_

_"Yes. I am total opposite of you, Jin-Sama. Devil gene is meant for destruction, absorbing power and evil while Angel gene is meant for creation, healing and purification. The Angel part of me always co-operate with me, it never took control of me, more importantly it only obeys my rules."_

_"By the way, please call me by my first name. So, are you that girl who appeared on that volcano and abducted Kazuya?"_

_"Yes, I am that girl and it's not abduction. I....not, "we" sheltered him."_

_"We? "We" means who? Who are you working with?"_

_"I can't tell you everything right now. I don't have time for this. You have to come with me somewhere."_

_"With you? Somewhere?!  I can't trust you. Reveal your face, your identity with your last name and who are you working with. And most importantly, why are you doing these things?"_

_"Am I in an airport or some kind of interview? I am doing this to purify your devil gene, it's your desire right? I can't answer you anything and I don't like to reveal my face in here. You should come with me and I don't want to hurt you, so co-operate with me."_

_"I don't know why, but something tells me to trust you. I don't want to fight with you either. So, lead the way."_

_"Follow me, only you."_

Jin follows Maya and she went towards the car. _"Get inside."_ She tells as she opened the door for him. Jin sighs, _"I can do it myself."_ and he sat inside the car on the front seat besides the driving seat.

Maya also sat inside the car on the driving seat. And started to drive without speaking. Jin also seems to not to understanding what was going on. Then suddenly Maya stopped the car. _"Is this place? There is nothing in here."_

 _"It's not. From now on, we are going to a secret place. As you are new to this place, I should prevent you from knowing the route."_ Quickly Maya took a black cloth and tried to blindfold Jin.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ He is pushing away. _"Keep quiet at least for 10 minutes!"_ She blindfolded him forcibly. After she drives somewhere for 10 minutes, she took off his blindfold. He find out that she was driving somewhere inside a subway. He then stares at Maya and he tried to take off her balaclava, but she hit his hand away and focused on driving. Jin got frustrated and watching the side window of the car while crossing his arms.

 

 _"We arrived."_ The building was in underground. It is a very odd looking place. Maya again opens the door for Jin. _"Ugh.... I said I can do it for myself!"_

 _"Well, you didn't tried to open the door. Now, follow me."_ Again Jin follows Maya and she went to the front door. It has the Iris recognition and Voice recognition security system.

_"Jin, I already programmed the security system to accept you. Please tell your name and show your eyes through that scanner."_

_"But, how did you programmed it without me?"_

_"Uhhh.... I- uh.... will tell you later."_ She tells as she rubs her backside of the neck.

 _"You WILL tell me.... later."_ Then Jin showed his eyes through the scanner and tells his name too. The door opens for both of them. First, she walked in and started to climbing up to the stairs. It's a circular building having four floors. Even if there are two elevators, she is not using them. Jin also keeps following her and she finally arrived to the top fourth floor. Now, there is big glass automated door for entrance. Suddenly, a fluffy white and blue eyed Persian cat came and started to rub around Maya's leg.

 _"Awww.... Sweetheart! Did you miss me?",_ she then picks it up and cuddled the cat.

_"Well, Jin. From now on, I won't come with you. You go inside but BEFORE THAT.... just breathe in and out."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"You'll know. Just prepared for anything.... emotionally...."_ And then she walks away on the left side of the corridor with that cat.

**_JIN'S POV:_ **

I was hesitating to walk in because of that Maya's words, then I took a deep breath and walks in as the door opens automatically. It was a big office room having large glass windows and lots of big computer screens attached to the wall. Not only that, many employees are working on computers. In centre, a woman was standing back turned. When I stepped in, everyone strangely stared at me and left the room without saying anything, except that woman. I don't have any idea what was going on. But I felt something strange when I tried to approach that woman.

 _"Finally, you came.... not as my old Jin."_ The voice is very familiar to me. Before I realize, she turned around. In that moment, I was speechless and can't breathe. Inside of me, I felt like melting and without realizing my eyes were filled up with tears. It's very new to me. I got many questions running in my minds but I don't have time for this.

 _"Mom....?!" ,_ I just gave her a tight hug and then cried. She hugged me back and she cried too.

**(Note: Jin addresses his mom as "Okaasan".)**

_"You are alive!"_ I was still in shock. She puts her both hand on each of my soldier and looked into my eyes. _"I was not dead, Jin."_

Then, I became too angry, _"Why did you left me?! If you are alive, then why didn't you come and see me, mom?!"_

She looks sad and took a deep breath, _"Jin, you don't know how painful it was to leave you. But, I had no choice. All I did to save you from devil."_

Her words didn't seems to compromising to me, _"I don't get it, mom. What did you mean by this?"_

 _"First, come on, sit here Jin. I will explain everything to you."_ She then forced me to sit opposite of her and she also sat on a chair. Every chair in here is an office rolling chair.

I was so curious and serious as well about what she is going to explain.

_"Jin, listen. Seven years ago, when Ogre attacked me, I was saved by Maya when she was just 13 years old. I can't explain how she saved me, but you can may be ask her later if you had time. When I met that girl, I sensed something from her. I discovered that she was the last Angel on the Earth. I had hope that she can purify your Devil gene. But when I asked about this to her, she said that an Angel can purify a Devil when he or she is a new born to three years old or completely becomes a Devil. I know that your Devil is not fully awaken, so I took a painful decision. Me and Maya decided to stay under shadow until your Devil gene becomes stronger. As we predicted, your Devil gene grown stronger and it was the right time."_

The words from her made me shock as well as mad for unknown reasons. _"But, it doesn't have to leave me!."_

_"If I didn't left you, your Devil gene won't grown stronger. Our love and care for each other could prevent this happen."_

_"But.... but you can still suppress my Devil gene with your compassion and love!"_

_"No, Jin. If I do this, it could leave only temporary effect on you. And the Devil gene will took control of you one day."_

_"So, you planned this. All the sufferings I felt is to destroy my Devil gene.... I get it...."_

_"I suffered too, Jin. I was worried that this put you in a bad situation and made you a bad guy that everyone scared of. But I am still proud of you that you didn't became like your father or your grandfather. I know your intensions, Jin."_

_"How did you know everything, mom?!"_ I was surprised. And every words from her is very new and shocking twists for me.

_"Well, me and Maya watched you over the years. She mastered in Psychology... so, she is good at predicting your intensions. Well.... about Maya! Without Maya, I would never be here and there will be no chance to save me or even.... you. She devoted her life for this.... for purifying yours and Kazuya's Devil gene. She is a unique girl that I ever meet. But, I was afraid of something.... about her..."_

Wow.... Maya? She changed everything, huh? I got curious to know more about her. She must be 20 years old right now, I guess. I must check on her and may be become friends....? I must thank her a lot.

_"Jin....? What are you thinking?"_

_"Um... nothing mom. Well, what are you afraid of something about her?"_

_"Well, she had same motivation as you. You decided to end your life after putting an end to Mishima bloodline which I know this earlier. I hope you would change your mind now. Maybe, you have some confusion in your mind. But don't worry, Maya will help you in this. So, about Maya.... she has same motivation as you. When I first met her, she was in a suicidal state. But when she discovered about her purpose and responsibilities to purify the Devil gene on you and Kazuya - which she acknowledged it by me, she give herself a chance to live. But still, she attempted many suicides, but she survived. Now, what's running through her mind is that her goal is going to be succeed by now, so that she got the right time to end her life. I love her as much as I love you, Jin. I don't want to lose her either. I don't know what to do.... this girl is hopeless, I failed at helping her...."_

_"Don't worry about that, mom. She may get a chance for hope like I got right now. May be, I will try to help her.... because she helped me."_

_"Thank you, Jin. And by the way, can you stay here from now on? I prepared the place to make you stay already. Please agree to stay here, Jin."_

_"I will stay. About Kazuya...."_

_"Yeah.... well Maya told me that she can purify one who hates his or her Devil gene, Kazuya doesn't. So, it's my job to convince him."_

_"Okay then.... but what about Mishima Zaibatsu....?"_

_"We can take care of.... Oh, Maya! Come in!"_

She was still disguised by that stupid mask! She is not even looking at me. Why I am craving for her attention? Whatever.... I want to thank her, but better do it when we are alone. She is approaching mother.

_"Maya, please escort him to his room and give him some formal instructions."_

_"Sure."_ She looked at me, finally....

 _"Please follow me."_ Ugh.... Usual robotic talk. When do I see her as human? Or is she be like that all the time? I went outside the office and standing in the corridor.

 _"Um... Maya, Thank-"_ She showed me some kind of identity card in my place.

_"You are now officially a WOOCE member - World Organization Of Controlling Evil. You should keep your identity secret to the society. By now, you can come and go by the front door in the third floor. Basically, first two floors are in underground. Just show the ID card on the scanner outside and you will be allowed. Most INTERPOLS know about our organization. They can do anything legally what we say by just showing our ID. Outside of this work, we have another job to cover up our identity. For example, I am an actress, singer and model when outside. Be careful about our location, our organization and our identities."_

What a long instructions! She is not even listening to me. She is just speaking like a robot. I wonder how can she be a famous celebrity outside. I never interested to watch T.V or read magazines, so I don't heard of her. I must check on internet to see her face. Her speech has no ups and downs, very monotone and slow. She is speaking without stuttering. Wait a minute...

_"Maya.... isn't it? Can I see your ID?"_

She showed her ID without hesitation. I was so curious to see her picture in it, but it is a picture less ID. How can it be possible?!

_"Well, I know why did you asked for. I always be aware. I don't carry my ID all the time. I always have a fake one with me, for safety."_

_"How come they allowed you here?"_

_"Who? I am the president in here and Jun is the vice-president. So, no one can ask me on my actions. I am free to be around. By the way, Wakitarou Quintus is the CEO of WOOCE"_

Whoever it is.... I didn't realize a big organization was under shadow for many years.

_"This organization runs over seventy years if you are wondering."_

It's like she is reading my mind. I wonder if she is a human.

_"So, mask...."_

_"I will take off when I want."_

_"Okay, my dresses and my things are-"_ She is not even listening and then she clapped her hand while looking away. She was calling someone. Then two people brought two luggage and she ordered them to put it down by gestures. Without saying anything, she took that two luggage all by herself and started to walk away.

_"Follow me."_

_"How did you-"_

_"Don't forget that I am a well trained secret agent."_

_"I can carry them."_

_"No need to."_

She is kind of creepy but also mysterious. She went to the third floor which is full of rooms and living room with a big monitor in centre of the room. Two red couch too and I think there is a kitchen too. There are name boards in each door of the room. My room is next to Maya's one. She put down the luggage in front of the door.

_"Please, get inside. I will go to my room. You can personalize your own room, if you want you can call for the help. And by the way, your room is specially selected. The window is facing the forest for you to enjoy the view and besides my room is placed next to you to watch you. I am the one who is going watch you all the time."_

She showed a gesture  "I am watching you" by a V sign on her eyes and she left without saying anything. She went to her room. Also, outside each room has a speaker like equipment and a calling bell.

 

The room is so cozy. I have to relax myself. I thrown up myself on bed and started to ponder about what was happened. Everything happened so quick. My main question from the beginning was, _"Who was that girl, Maya?"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment about it.


	5. The Devil treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya starts her treatment towards Jin.

**JIN'S POV:**

Finally, I got my mother back. However, it happens without my efforts. I had a cloud of thoughts running through my mind. My mother... isn't this happiest moment in my life! But why I feel normal as always? I can't easily adapt the twist that happened recently. My mind is already set for what I planned! What should I do next? What will happen next? Suddenly, I heard the knock from the door. I opened it and... it was Maya, in an odd outfit. She was wearing a cat themed hoodie with cat ears and a pouch pocket in pink color. Moreover, a pyjama pant, I guess. She took off that cat eared hoodie from head and instead she was wearing a cute fluffy pink colored cat ears hair band. Additionally, she was wearing a pair of white socks without any footwear. She is still covering her face, now with a mask, which the eyes are only revealing. Half mask represents the half cat face. But a zipper on her mouth side, for eating I guess. SHE IS LITERALLY A CAT!

 _"Why are you looking at me like this?"_ Ugh... same robotic voice without moving and she glued her eyes on me. She is not even looking anywhere. Her eyes looked tired or maybe she has a "disinterested" look on me. But her eyes are blue, bright and big, which is cute. Wait; is she Japanese if her eyes are blue?

_"You didn't respond to me yet."_

_"Well, this is a work place and everyone here is wearing formal business outfits. Why are you wearing something odd from others?"_

_"Because, this is my home and my workplace. I can be whatever I want to be."_

Ugh.... sassy. However, I like it. No change in tone when she responded. She is not even surprised by my question or even offended. She is suicidal, right? I wonder why? She looks like a strong girl, of course with a sassy attitude, but why she is suicidal?

_"Maya, don't you wear shoes?"_

_"I hate them."_

_"Uhm... Maya? I-"_

_"Hurry up, Jun is calling you."_ She told, as she is ready to walk away.

 _"Wait up!"_ She stopped and looked at me. _"Look, you've been avoiding me from the beginning. You are not even letting me to talk to you."_

 _"It's not that important. Just hurry up. You almost wasted 3.9 seconds."_ She looked her watch and I gasped. She is perfectionist. How pushy is she! There is something bothering her, that’s why she doesn’t want to interact with me. I have to find it and yes, it's my concern. Her behavior is so odd; I think this is not her genuine behavior. Well, whatever.... I guess I have to follow her now.... as usual.

I followed her to the fourth floor where the main office is. I think the work time is over. Most of the employees are absent from that office. My mother was sitting in the centre chair.

 _"Jin! Please come and sit here."_ I sat opposite to my mother.

_"What is it, mom?"_

_"Today, Maya is going to try to purify you from the Devil gene. I want you to co-operate with her and follow her instructions. She is not going to purify you completely now, she is going to check you up. Be ready for that, she will be here soon."_ Oh, so she didn’t come with me.

_"Mom, I have to ask you something about Maya. I noticed that she was avoiding me since the beginning. She is not even removing her mask. Is something bothering her?"_

My mother looked surprised, _"Well, she was avoiding everyone for some days. I think that’s because of her suicidal idea. I even noticed that. Her behaviors changed. She and her fellow co-worker which is also a friend – Kentaro Mori were used to prank and make fun of each other. Kentaro informed me that Maya avoids him too. I am worried about her. However, she is usually nervous around new people or even acquaintance and around men. She is a shy, introverted girl and she has social anxiety too. It's no surprise about her behavior around you."_

_"If she is so shy, reserved and has social anxiety, which means she has a small circle of friends. Am I right?"_

_"Yes, you can just count down by fingers on how many people she is been close with. She is very close to me, which means I know everything about her because she keeps sharing. She is close to Wakitarou Quintus the CEO of WOOCE; he is a grandfather figure to her. Then Kentaro Mori, who is in late 30s, is a brother or uncle figure to her. She has three girlfriends in India, which are her classmates. We used to stay in India for few years before and she studied her high school there. Then, she is close to her colleagues and to her pet-cat Sweetheart. And that’s it, she is not even has any male friends. She has some weird habit too that she allows or gives hug to one who she is close too. She approves someone to be close to her by giving them hug."_

_"Oh, she is literally like me... about people.  I was wondering whether she has a boyfriend... because she is of course beautiful...I can tell by her eyes."_ My face turns red! I am rubbing my head back. _"But just asking...."_

My mother giggled, _"Ha-ha! Jin, she hates talking about relationship too. She doesn't want to date anyone and that’s why she distanced herself from boys. I even tried to motivate her, but she was stubborn about it. Even the media made many memes about her that she stays single forever; she doesn’t care about the haters anyway. I guess is that she don't want to get close to anyone due to her stupid goal. But I remember that she had a "so-called" boyfriend back in high school and that’s it."_

 _"I see. A score, she has same thought as me."_ I guess she is single now.

 _"But Jin, not from now on. You are going to be freed from that curse. You can start on focusing girls if you want."_ I blushed again.

_"No problem, mom. I will think about that later. Well, you said that you know everything about her. Why is she suicidal?"_

_"Jin, you should learn about Maya by yourself. In that way, you may build your rapport with her. And use your chance to persuade her when she is checking you up, but remember, always be yourself because she can easily detect your behavior."_

_"Okay, I will try my best."_

_"Also, Jin! Maya has a good respect on you. She hates to speak about other men or even she distances herself from them, but she likes you from the beginning as a person."_

_"Really?! Why is that?"_ Why am I so excited?

_"Because she knows about you that you didn’t interest in relationships, moreover as you are my son, she has a great respect on you. Not only that, she watched you over seven years along with me, so she developed some compassion towards you. She was actually excited to meet you in person."_

_"Hmm... I see. Well then, I will see what I can do. By the way, why you looked the same? You never aged...."_

_"Ogre almost tried to absorb my ki and abilities until Maya interrupted. By the result of half process, I am not able age fast."_

_"Oh I see...."_ That’s strange.

_"Maya?! Come in. Now, it's your duty."_

She walks in and of course with that same stupid mask. Jun left the room and closed the door. Maya and I were alone in that office room. It's a good chance; maybe I should try to talk to her now.

 _"Well, hello insensate girl!"_ I must be rude. Look at her, she is giving me a death stare but not responding anything. _"I will not co-operate with you until you listen to me. I suspect that you are not a human. Prove me that I am wrong, to follow your orders of course."_

 _"What do you want?!"_ She added some aggression to her tone. I don't know why, but I find it cute.

_"Now, stand up!"_

_"What-"_

_"I said, stand up!"_ She sighed and stood up. And I stand up too.

 _"Now what?"_ I suddenly gave her a hug. She gasped and froze. She is not pushing me so hard, but she does struggle. Mother told me that she only allow herself to hug someone to her closed ones. I wonder why she is soft with me.

 _"Um... W-what are you doing?...."_ Her voice lowers, I sensed her nervousness. I guess she is blushing. She is so warm.... I lowered my voice too.

 _"Shhhh... first listen to me."_ I was actually whispering into her ears. She was getting intimidated by me. I feel sorry for her but I kind of like it.

_"Thank you very much for saving my mother and devoted your life for purifying my Devil gene. You don't know how much I am grateful for you. I can do anything to take care of you. Mother told me that you are suicidal, I won't let that happen."_

_"I just doing my duty, Angel's duty is to destroy Devils. Did she tell you everything about me?"_

_"I know that you mixed your care with your duty, you are just concealing your intensions. She didn’t tell me that much, don’t worry."_

_"You don’t know me...."_

Her words seem mysterious. Now, we break off our hug. She just puts her head down and never looking at me. I think she is blushing. She is so nervous, even she is stuttering to speak up.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

I don't know why I feel intimidated by him. I can't even push away when he hugged me, maybe because I have a lot of respect on him. I am sorry, Jin. I am avoiding you because; I don’t want you to get close to me. I know that my aids may lead you to sympathize towards me. I don’t want to hurt anyone... you don’t understand.

_"Okay, now shall we sit down? I need to check you up."_

_"I will, but before that, why are you not taking off your mask?"_

Uh-oh.... I feel shy to show my face to him. I need some time. _"Look, I will, but not now."_

He sighed and sat down, I sat opposite to him. _"How do you feel about your Devil gene?"_

_"I think it paused growing stronger after I met my mother."_

This can't be! I should have done this before I let him meet his mother.

_"Okay, so you don't have any negative emotion now."_

_"Yes, I would say so. But I have some confusion but that’s not a big deal."_

Oh, crap! _"I need you to feel hatred and anger like before. If I show you Kazuya, do you feel anger?"_

 _"I don't think so, because I know that you are going to solve the issues, my lucky charm...."_ he smiles playfully.

 _"Lucky charm?! Wait... YOUR lucky charm?!"_ I widen my eyes.

_"Uh... calm down... it's just a compliment."_

_"Okay, whatever... where am I?"_ I sighed. _"What makes you anger?"_

_"I don't know... for now..."_

He is playing with my patience! I should not fail in this goal.

_"Hate me!"_

_"What? Why should I hate you?! I can't hate you after all."_

_"You should!"_ I punched him in face, which made him to fly away and bump into the wall. _"Maya?! Why did you hit me?"_

_"Fight back!"_

_"No way!"_

_"You are such a coward!"_

_"It doesn't make me angry at all. I don't get swayed by the emotions."_

_"What the fuck? I will make you angry!"_

_"You are swearing!"_

_"Yes, I am not a good girl at all!"_

_"I like it."_

_"Ugh...!"_ I was on top of him and punched his face for several time. He loses his patience and he kicked me away. I was bumped into the wall and fell down. _"Ow..."_ However, I smiled. He approached me, _"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you hurt? Here, let me give you a hand."_ He lend his hand to help me, instead I kicked his leg, which made him to fall. _"Hey! Look, I can't get mad at you."_

_"Well then, from now on, I won't let you to meet Jun and I will never take off my mask."_

_"That’s not fair! You can't just minimize the relationship between a son and a mother!"_

_"I will do anything for my duty!"_ I grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the office. _"Come with me!"_

_"Where are you dragging me to?"_

_"Just shut up and come with me!"_

_"Now you are acting rude to me."_ That’s what I want.

_"Yes I am!"_

I dragged him to the second floor through stairs, where the solitary confinement is. We went to the most restricted confinement where Kazuya is held captive. Kazuya was still unconscious resting on a bed. The confinement is very cozy.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

I started to feel that my Devil is awakening a little and it's because of that Kazuya. Maya has been so serious.

_"Look at him! Did you feel now?"_

_"Maya, I might hurt you, so please stay away from me."_

_"I am not afraid of you or your stupid Devil at all. I lived with many Devils before-"_ She quickly paused about what she is saying. _"I mean, I faced many Devils before."_ Therefore, there have been many Devils like me and she is hiding something. It's not a surprise that she is always mysterious.

_"Okay, this is it for now. I will give you this treatment until your Devil gene awake."_

_"So, I must avoid all joy in order complete this task. I must distance myself from my mother. Okay I understand you. I follow your instructions."_

This makes me upset. I think she felt sad too, I saw it on her eyes. She is just concealing her emotions; I know how it feels. I have done this before. After this task completes, I will try my best to help her.

Her eyes say a lot, it's so mysterious and beautiful. Why am I so curious about her? Is that because she is so mysterious and pushes me away? Because from what I know was most girls can't resist me, they seek for my attention. However, I didn't care for them because of my curse.

I know Xiaoyu's intensions, but I see her as a friend. Because I know her from very beginning and I have been friendly towards her and nothing else. She is been comfortable around me and we do "friends" stuffs. However, Maya is different, she is pushing me away and which makes me wanting her a lot. She has many problems that make her struggling. I never projected any care to anyone because of my curse.

If I choose Xiaoyu, she was problem free. She can take care of herself. I want someone who I need to give them as much as care I want to, because I never given that to anyone. Maya is a mystery box and she is suicidal or should I say depressed, I want a complex and challenging person to get close to. I got a new purpose in my life. I will try my best to solve all of her problems. She devoted her life for me and my mother and I will do anything for her. I know Xiaoyu does care for me too, but I care for her as a friend. I don't know why, but I can't see Maya as a friend due to her constant blushing and her nervousness. I don't know what I feel about Maya....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the introduction section. Please check it, if you didn’t check it out yet. Please leave a review, I would appreciate that. Tell me what do you think about the interaction between Maya and Jin and guess what will happen next?


	6. Free from curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Maya going to exorcise Jin? Is she going to take off her mask?

**MAYA'S POV:**

It has been three days since that treatment begins. I have discussed about this to Jun and she agreed to this. I was going to the main office.

_"Um... Jun? How was the process going on between you and Kazuya?"_

She sighed, _"He was happy when he saw me, but he said that he just likes me and don't want to hurt. Therefore, he wanted me to stay away from his way. In addition, he does not hate his Devil at all. Moreover, I know, he is not completely "Kazuya", Devil took over him. But I won't give up on this."_

_"I trust you, Jun. After I exorcise the Devil from Jin, maybe I will try to help on your process."_

_"I'll count on you, Maya. Wait; let me check him through surveillance monitor."_

Jin was missing in his room and not found anywhere in the headquarter.

_"Maya?! Jin was missing-"_

_"Don't worry, Jun. I can find him easily."_

Where did he go?! I came outside the office. I took a deep breath. _"Maya, make your mind calm and follow the sense of the Devil."_ I talk to myself. I wear my black body suit, which I used to wear when I visited Jin, but without any mask this time. I walked outside the headquarter and going somewhere depending on my sensation. It leads me to somewhere a temple like area. (Temple grounds stage from Tekken 6). Oh! I can sense strongly that he transformed into Devil. Where the hell is he? Jin was standing at the roof of the temple in his Devil form. This is a good chance to make his Devil grow stronger and then exorcising it finally. I must be ready for this as well. I blow a whistle at him and which made me to gain his attention. He came down and stand in front of me.

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ He pointed at me and said in a demonic voice.

_"You know it."_

_"Angel, huh? Don't play with me. Now, I am going to use you to gain more power."_

_"So, you knew it. Then, let's see if you can defeat me."_

He had a quick evil laugh, _"You think, you can defeat me? Angels like you are weaker than Devil. You were trapped by me, now. Hah, too cocky, huh? Then I will teach you fear."_

_"So, you are a coward."_

_"I am not coward, you fool! Don't speak nonsense!"_

_"Hey, you told yourself that you are going to teach fear which means you know fear, right?"_

_"I have no fear and don't play dumb with me!"_

_"Look, to become a Chemistry teacher, they must learn Chemistry, right?"_ I hate Chemistry.... _"So, you are going to teach me fear and that means you know fear. Problem solved. Look, I can teach you love, but I know only less. Please manage a little, okay?"_

 _"You are wasting my time! Ugh..."_ He was about to attack me and I dodged away.

_"Hey look! You are weaker than me and I can deal with you easily without even transforming into my Angel form."_

_"How pitiful! You are going to be the victim of my wrath!"_

_"Show me the wrath! That’s what I want...."_

After an intense fight, I managed to knock him down. It's not that difficult at all.

 _"You! I am not done yet! Aaagh!"_ He is transforming into his complete Devil form. Ugh, he is uglier now, promoted to ultimate emo. It's my chance to show my true color. I transformed into my Angel form.

_"The truth is, you don't know how to use your Devil power and you didn’t learn how it works. Poor you!"_

_"I know my power! Now, let's see how you can deal with this ultimate Devil power!"_

We were up in air and shooting lasers to each other. I understand that he knows to shoot laser from his third eye and from his new set of wings. However, I know there are many ways to use the power. Nevertheless, I completely learned to use my powers. I powered up my fist and which made it to glow. I give him a strong blow on his chest and bringing him to the ground. This would make him weak to fight me due to that powered punch combined with special Angel power. He becomes weak and struggling himself to stand up. I kneeled down beside him. I closed my eyes and started to meditate. I kept my mind relaxed and kept all negative emotions or thoughts aside. I filled my heart with love and purity. This is the hardest thing for me, for a person whose heart is filled with hatred and with full of wounds. However, I practiced this for many years, for my duty and for my promises to Jun.

I kept my both hands straight on his chest and started to fight his Devil inside of him. I can't believe that my purity in my heart is stronger than the hatred inside of him. It was straining for me. After this long battle, I finally managed to exorcise him. The tattoo in his left shoulder totally faded away. He turned back normal but he is unconscious.

 _"I have to wear my mask before he wakes up."_ I worn my mask, but unfortunately I felt dizzy. I felt weak and I passed out beside Jin. However, I transformed back into my human form.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

_"Ugh... what happened to me? W-where am I...?"_ I realized that I was in some kind of temple. I rubbed my eyes to get my vision clearer. Something inside me seems to be missing. I felt like a burden has been removed from me. I glanced at my shoulder and realized that my tattoo has gone. I was confused at first.

_"Is this a dream...?"_

_"It's reality...."_

_"Huh...?"_ I looked over where the voice came from and I figured out Maya. I know it's her, because she is the only kind who wears the mask all the time, for me at least. She was sitting on the ground and she looks weak too."

_"What happened? My Devil gene..."_

_"Well, congratulations! You are free from your Devil gene. As I promised, I accomplished my mission. And you got your mother back too, so enjoy your life."_

_"I-I am free from my curse?! I can't believe it! Oh, well thank you so much!"_

_"It's just my duty."_

_"And I have one more thing to do.... No matter what, I am going to try to take off your mask."_

_"What the fuck?!"_

_"Yes it is, bad girl."_

She started to run away and climbed over the roof of the temple. I tried to catch her, so I climbed the roof too. Then she started to run and jumped over the roof to roof. I was doing the same but she was faster than me. Then she reached to her car and stops.

_"Hmph... Gotcha!"_

_"Look, I will promise you that I will show you my face at the end of the day. Please co-operate and come with me to the headquarter."_

_"Then why all the run? You can tell me back then."_

_"I love running."_ Then she gets inside the car and so did I as I sighed. Then we went back to the HQ. On the way to the office, we met Lars, Lee and Alisa surprisingly.

 _"What-"_ Maya pushed me and came in front of me facing them.

_"What are you all doing here?"_

_"When Jin was following you, we also started to follow you. However, we lost track somewhere in between. We were tried hard to find Jin for many days, we thought you kidnapped him."_ Lars said explained to Maya.

 _"But then, a man named Kentaro Mori visited us. He convinced and took us here. We were surprised to see Jun. She explained to us everything. Good job, Miss Maya."_ Lee appreciated Maya and bowed in front of her.

 _"Didn't you take off your mask?"_ Alisa asked her politely. _"Alisa, I didn’t see her face yet."_

 _"Uhm... it's not that important...."_ As usual, Maya ignored it.

 _"Whatever.... Maya, you did a good job. Well, feel free to show your face to everyone."_ Lars said to Maya.

_"I will. Well, Jin... Uhm... I am somewhat tired right now. So, I will go and take some rest in my room. You lead your friends to the main office and celebrate your freedom from curse."_

_"You are the main cause for this freedom. There is no celebration without you. However, your rest is important to me. You indeed worked hard for me."_

_"Uhm... Okay thanks."_ She started to walk away and I watched her until she disappears.

 _"That girl is amazing; even she made Jin to stare on her butt."_ Lee commented on Jin.

 _"Nonsense! Stop talking dumb and come with me."_ This made me irritated yet a little embarrassing.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

I took off my mask and hopped on to the bed. I placed my hand under my head and staring at the ceiling.

 _"I am almost there.... Everything is going to get over soon. My only goal... to die._ Then I took a pillow and hold it so tight close to my chest, because I love fluffy and comfortable things. _"Let's take a small nap."_ I yawned and then fall asleep.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

We headed towards the main office and we sat on the couch, which is positioned aside to the front monitor.

 _"Everything happened so fast. It's unpredictable. Jin, how do you feel about it?"_ Alisa asked me politely. In addition, I can't find words for that question but I managed to.

_"I don’t know.... I can't process either. Everything happened in just blink of an eye. She came all of the sudden and changed my life."_

_"Just a curious question Jin, so don’t get mad on me. Well, I have seen some changes on your behavior especially around Maya. I mean, I want to know how do you feel about her, after all she was the main reason for everything?"_

Lee asked this unnecessary question. Why speaking of Maya makes me uncomfortable and embarrassed?

_"Uhh... I have a great respect on her. Moreover, I will do or sacrifice anything for her to keep her safe and happy as well. I am eager to see her face and to know her goal as well as her past, for some reasons."_

_"Excellent!"_ Lee thumbed up and smiled at me. I sighed.

I must confirm if she is really going to suicide....

 _"Only respect...? Is there something else, Jin?"_ Now, Lars asking this dumb question.

_"Look, it's not necessary to think about right now.... Let's not talk about this."_

**MAYA'S POV:**

I actually slept for thirty minutes. _"Poor Jin, he was so eager to see my face, right? Hmm... Well let me show him my face now. I made him wait. I want to see his reaction."_ Therefore, I decided go straight to the office without the mask. I saw that Jin was sitting with his team on that couch, so I decided to walk cross them casually. I was walking towards Jun with a smile.

_"Hey Jun, what are you doing?"_

**JIN'S POV:**

A girl entered to the office and she heads towards my mother. She looks like a model or a celebrity. Whatever... but she has blue eyes and black hair. And more importantly, the same outfit when she used to take me from that temple. And her voice is familiar. Is it....

 _"Hey, I have seen her on T.V. She is a very famous actor I guess. She is a fashion icon too. I wonder what she is doing here."_ Lee said as I thought.

 _"Hey Maya, look there. Jin and his fellow folks sitting on the couch. Go talk to them! Oh, they must not identify you."_ My mother pointed on us.

I was bit confused.... That girl looked and smiled at me.

_"Jin! She is Maya, now without mask of course."_

Maya....?! She is also beautiful along with her strength and intelligence. Her smile is so adorable. She was coming towards me and I automatically stand up from the couch. She is looking into my eyes, which is mesmerizing. I was speechless and started to get nervous when she is standing in front of me. I can't name the feelings that I have right now.

_"Why are you staring at me like this? As I promised you, I took off that damn mask for you. Well, I will introduce myself properly this time."_

I can't really focus on anything. Everything seems blur and moving slow. She is even offering me a hand, but I didn’t accept due to that, I was unfocused. Nevertheless, she came forward and pulled my hand by herself. Then she is handshaking my feeble hand.

 _"I am Maya and nice to meet you."_ She gave me a cute smile.

 _"You are an actress, right?"_ Lee interrupted the moment. Yet I got a chance to see how she was talking. Every behavior of her is interesting, new and cute to me.

_"Yes I am. Please keep it as secret. And I just had a long break from that career."_

_"That explains why you are not open about your background or personal life to the media. If you have a secretive job, then why you choose career which is not private for you?"_

She glanced at my mother and my mother glanced back too with a smile.

_"Well, it's all because of Jun. I have social anxiety and I was living in solitude without knowing anything about the world. Therefore, Jun thought it was a good idea to make me an actor so that I could learn the life of the people and everything. However, why she chose the acting job for me in first place is because that was the offer I got unexpectedly from few people who works in that industry. They just saw me in streets and asked me to join. I never agreed to this because I hate being famous. Nevertheless, she forced me and she started to work as an agent for me. Can't go outside normally. However, I do enjoyed a bit, importantly because of comedic films and singing songs. Moreover, she don’t want me to waste my talents, I studied in a school where arts and drama are so engaging. I participated in most of them and I done well too."_

_"That’s an excellent for you. Don’t worry; we will keep it as secret."_

_"Thank you very much, Lee Chaolan."_

_"You are welcome, lovely lady."_

_"Uhh... well duty calls. Got to go."_

She gave me one last smile and walked away. Her hair is moving when she turned around to walk away. Wow.... She is an interesting person. A lot to learn from her. She got comfortable around me, huh? I will use this opportunity to get to know her better.

 _"Hey Jin, you have been frozen since she came here."_ Lars shook me and asked the question.

_"Nothing... just surprised to see the face of a girl who done everything to me."_

_"Jin, I don’t watch cinema that much but I know some of her controversies on media. If you are interested, I will tell about her famous meme!"_ Lee said to me.

_"Tell me."_

_"People always make fun of her that she is not dating anybody. She even didn’t have her first kiss yet. She suggests graphics for any intimate scenes in movies. Some people questioned her sexuality but she said in an interview that she is very straight. Also added that she support all types of sexuality. She was not planned for any serious relationship right now. Not only that... people suspect that she is from illuminati because she doesn’t reveal her identity."_

_"Ugh! So lame! I don’t want to hear this anymore. People are so nosy. Let her be free and it's her choice."_

Good to know that she doesn’t have her first kiss too. Why am I so happy for this? I need to watch all of her interviews, her social media and some of her songs, acting, dancing, etc... Via internet. I am not interested in these stuffs, but I want to know her.


	7. The therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Maya and Jin get along? Clues about Maya?

**JIN'S POV:**

I feel weightless, I feel euphoric and I feel bewildered. Many things happened in these last couple of days. Before I was a stoic and ruthless person who determined to think only about putting an end to Mishima Bloodline and nothing else. I was used to be like this before; people describe "Jin" as an evil and cold character. Now, I got my mother back and then my Devil Gene has gone. Not to worry about Kazuya anymore, I guess. Every plan I made has twisted unexpectedly but with satisfaction. However, it is harder for me to shrug off the personality that I have developed. I still have guilt that is tormenting me, that I regretted those actions in past of putting the world in danger. I need to take responsibilities. It's killing me, I do have depression too. Nevertheless, I should forget about suicide because I got my mother back. I feel empty while thinking of what to do in future. Now, where can I shift my determination to? Not feeling satisfied due to that my goal is incomplete, but I know it is necessary now.

Not only that, my emotions were added up when I met Maya. Don't know what it is, but I feel curious and empathy towards her. I was so grateful for her, but I can't be just grateful. Her mysterious behavior tempted me to dig deeper into her secrets, to repay my gratefulness by helping her. Before these blissful days, I was the person who doesn't care about others concerns. I am so happy that something little is changing inside of me. I am not feeling any anger or hatred on anything, some kind of burden has lifted up. That’s because that I am free from Devil Gene!

I was thinking all this while lying on the bed and suddenly interrupted by the knocking of the door. _"Come in!"_

As the door opens, it revealed to be Maya. She is so different this time; I would say she keeps changing every day. I have seen her with masks and with badass or odd clothes since beginning. Now she proved me that she is a celebrity and beautiful. She is well put together, looks formal, feminine, cute and elegant. She is not that revealing like I came across several women.

 

**MAYA'S FASHION DESCRIPTION:**

She was wearing something classy and chic 40's style version of crop top. A white button-down shirt with low-round collar and full ruffle sleeved. Then she had a cute round cream-colored skirt, which stops just above the knee printed with pink floral patterns. The shirt tucked into the skirt tight and neatly which makes it look like two-piece crop top. For feet, she rocked with a white peep toe.

She is also a fan for jewelry, which makes her more elegant. She wears a set of large and thin rose -gold hoop earrings, which decorated inside with some gemstones. Then she wears a gold clasp bangle bracelet on the right wrist, where she has a beauty mark too. Moreover, on the other wrist, she wears a rose gold thin watch. The chain she wears is not that visible, due to that she covered it by putting inside the shirt.

On top of that, her hairstyles always define her. She has a natural long, wavy and thick black hair, now she added a little bit of color. She follows the Balayage trend for highlighting her hair using caramel color. Her hair is layered with bangs. She always use natural makeup style due to her clear pale skin, which she have bright eyes, rosy cheek and juicy pink lips. She is not a manicure person; she has a good trimmed nail without any polish or color.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

She crossed her arms and leans towards the doorframe, tilted her head and smiled at me. Her smile is beautiful and genuine, her cross-feet around her eyes looks cute.

_"Good morning, Jin. Slept well?"_

_"Good morning, Maya. I woke up already and freshen up myself. You look so different and happy today."_

_"You are seeing me first time wearing my usual outfit."_ She came forward and sat on the edge of the bed where I sat up opposite to her. She was more compassionate than before, showing more expressions even with her tone. I was astounded by her action. Her smile never stops and continued to speak up directly looking into my eyes.

_"I keep smiling due to the complaints I hear from the people around here. They say that I distancing myself from everyone. So I decided, why bother?"_

_"Maya, keep smiling like this always. I don’t know what bothered you before."_

_"I will keep smiling for you, Jin. However, finding my problem is not important now. I came here to help you out, psychologically."_

_"Psychologically...?"_ Without hesitation, she puts her hand on my lap and leans towards to look deeper into my eyes. She lowered her voice too.

_"Yes. I know that your mind is clouded with emotions by now. So, first I changed my mood for myself so that I can help you out too."_

I can see her face very clearly and her eyes are blue and gleamy. I understand that she becomes comfortable around me, so I decided to find out the truth about her by using this chance.

_"Thank you very much, Maya. This is what I battling for many hours until now. You are always here when I needed."_

_"Don't go too overboard. It's just my duty."_ I quickly hold her hand, which is on my lap. She doesn’t seem to react to it.

 _"Okay, Maya. Do whatever you want."_ I gave her a half smile. After a moment of awkward silence, she suddenly grabbed my hand.

 _"Come on, I will show you an interesting place where I visit there occasionally."_ She started to drag me somewhere towards the exit.

_"M-Maya...? Where are you taking me?"_

_"Just come on, Jin!"_ She is dragging me through the corridor to somewhere, but everything around me is out of my focus. I just kept staring her hair movement where she is walking in front of me by holding my hands. Then she walks towards a wall and pressed a secret button there. That section of the wall opened automatically upwards, revealing a beam of sunlight coming from that passage. Then she led me in, which revealed to be a beautiful and magical secret garden. She then released her grasp on my arm.

 _"This is the place where I spend most of the time to relax myself, Jin."_ She said as she extended her both arms and expressing the nature. She then quickly held my both hands, _"I am sure that you will love this place, Jin!"_

_"I love it, Maya. So beautiful."_

_"Come on; let's go to that bridge over the pond."_ She led me to the bridge and stopped in middle. She enjoyed the view on the pond for a minute by looking out. Then we head towards a bench near. She then sit down on the bench and looked up on me staring her. She then taps the bench besides her asking me to sit. Therefore, I went up to her and sat beside her comfortably.

_"Jin, you can come here any time you want."_

_"Thanks, Maya. But... uh... I forget the route. I didn’t focus well..."_

_"It explains about your mental state now. However, don’t worry Jin, I can show you the route and this place is actually confusing. There are several maps pinned on the wall in each floor to find ways."_

_"Oh okay, I see... Well, I wonder how you and mother started to work here? How did you find this place?"_

_"Well... I have met Wakitarou Quintus the CEO of WOOCE seven years ago. He is also the founder of this organization. We met in a different circumstance and so he agreed to help me out. Jun and me were already appointed to work here, we officially became the member of WOOCE. However, we just went to India and stayed there for six years. We have been here since last year, when we discovered Kazuya was alive."_

Whenever I dig deeper, it doesn’t giving me any satisfied answers. All I get is more questions. Her answers don't satisfy one another, she gives me bits of answer from here and there. How do they meet? What circumstances? Why they went to India? I think I should ask simple question for now.

_"You stayed in India? Why is that?"_

_"Uhm... for some reasons... For studying... yeah for studying actually..."_

Not convincing, but I remember that mother told me about Maya studied in India. That could be true, also she is hiding something.

_"Okay..."_

_"Jin? You said that you are having a disarray of emotions. So tell me everything, I will listen to you. Let's start the therapy."_

_"I feel empty and I don’t know what to do. I also have guilt towards my actions in past. I don’t know how to explain my feelings now, Maya. I am sorry."_

_"No need to feel sorry, Jin. I understand about your feelings as clear as crystal."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes. In fact, I predicted this way before everything happened. You fixed your mind for only one goal, which is your former goal for a long time. Along the way in fixing your mind, you faced many deceptions that transformed you into a different person. This sudden change in the path of your determination, becomes harder for you to distract your mind to another... is that right?"_

_"Yes! That’s what is going on in my mind."_ She smiled as I said.

 _"Do you still have fear of hurting others?"_ It's as if she is reading my mind.

_"I forget sometimes that I am free from the curse. I think I still have fear. I also tend to stay away from many activities as ordinary people do, but I still have fear to experience those. I have trust issues and I have no interest in engaging any kind of fun activities as others do."_

_"I understand. Being an ordinary person is a lot better than an extraordinary person is, trust me. Fear is our worst enemy yet a brilliant friend too. Because we can't fight against it unless we stand in their own shoe. I would say that fear is a fake friend of yours who stab you in back because it helps you to stay safe but stops you from involving in it completely. Jin, you must step up and get out of your boundaries. Moreover, I will help you in that. Because I know that giving advices are simple than following it. So, I will make sure to help you get better."_

It makes sense about fear....

_"Interesting... I am glad that you helped me out. Thanks, Maya."_

_"Just my duty. In addition, about your remorseful actions in past, I would say just forget about it now. No men can be good for responsibilities unless they are stress free. Just cast aside your guiltiness for now. Our organization is still helping and your allies too. There are regrets that we done purposefully for our uncontrollable anger and there are regrets that we done to happen something good but it backlashes us. Your type of regret is the latter one, which I had too. To overcome that, we have to take the nicer part from it. This regret is easy one, you can think that you done to happen something good. Jin, you did this to save the world."_

_"But-"_

_"Forget the "buts" now. Feel relax."_

I am so glad that I have a guide to overcome this. She did spill something about her, here and there. She also has some regrets. She said it in a disappointed tone. However, she won't answer me if I directly ask her.

_"I think I diverted my goal to help someone very close to me who has been through a lot like me, I guess."_

_"Okay, seems persuading. I'll be always there for you when you need anything."_

No matter what, I am going to do what I am feeling now... even if she feels uncomfortable. I suddenly gave her a hug and she gasped. She is two inches shorter than me, so not a notable difference. Nevertheless, I am larger than she is. She is very slim but fit. I can feel her being nervous, but she is not pushing away. I can feel her breath too. I whispered in her hair, _"Thank you very much, Maya. The most thoughtful gift that I ever received. These words can't be enough, so I will do anything for you. I can't do everything but I will make sure to do anything that would make you happy."_ I slowly pull myself and looked directly into her eyes. I still hold her shoulders and we have fewer gaps between us.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

Why I feel so valued and so honored? It shouldn’t be! Most of the men I came across weren’t nice to me. Some says not all men are same. Is that come to be true? I never came across a man who has no interest in girls for relationship. He is the first I have met. What if all changes in sudden? He is Jun's son! I have watched him from distance all these years and now we are talking sitting next each other. It's unbelievable. I should control my emotions...

 _"Maya... Maya?!"_ Oh no, I have been looking into his eyes for a long time. I shook my head. _"Huh?"_

_"Why are you staring at me like this?"_

_"I-I am sorry... I... uh I just lost in thoughts. I have to remind you that it's my duty. Anyone in my place, whoever has angel power might help you out like this."_

_"I see..."_ Ugh... I must distract his thoughts right now. It is springtime now, so there are many Japanese spring flowers here. I picked up a three Sakura (Japanese cherry) flower from nearby. I offered him those flowers and he looks surprised.

_"In floral language it has the meaning of "Accomplishment" and "Beauty of heart". The first flower is for your accomplishment of finding Jun; the second one is for your accomplishment of freeing from the curse and the third is the beauty of your heart that you had to decide self sacrifice to save the world."_

He accepted my flowers and smiled, _"But Maya, the accomplishments are because of you."_

_"No Jin. It's because you keep searching without giving up. Now, you should come and join me to play video games! The unusual thing and first time for you."_

_"Uh... I am not interested-"_

_"You have lack of getting pleasures from entertainment, which doesn’t make you an ordinary person. However, it's important for us, it helps to overcome depression and feel happy. In fact, video games help to improve cognition and life skills. I chose something engaging, competitive and fun. Not only that, you forget yourself and your goals while playing video games because your mind shifted into playing the game and win the challenge."_

_"Okay, you want me to get involved in activities which I never used to. Facing fears... huh? Well then, I am ready for this."_

_"Good! Now lets go."_ I stood up from the bench and started to walk away, knowing that he would follow me.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

I do noticed how she looked into my eyes. I have seen the gleam in her eyes. However, that look is different...

We finally came out of the garden and she started to walk towards the stairs.

 _"Maya, wait!"_ She stopped and looked at me.

 _"Why are you not using elevators?"_ She seems daunted by my quick question.

 _"I... uh... it's because I afraid of elevators."_ She says as her lower lip is trembling, her eyes are lowered and darting and fiddling her fingers.

_"You afraid of elevators?!Why? It's not that scary, just come with me."_

_"No! I would face panic attack... due to my past incident..."_

_"Hmm... Fear is our worst enemy yet a brilliant friend too. Because we can't fight against it unless we stand in their own shoe. Moreover, fear is a fake friend too. You said it that yourself. How can I follow someone's advice who is not actually following it?"_

_"Well... I-"_

_"You are coming!"_

**MAYA'S POV:**

Oh no... I am going to have panic attack. As I standing with hesitation, he suddenly grabbed my arm and started to drag me into the elevator. My heart started to beat fast and I can't breathe. Oh no! He steps into the elevator and I am going in! The elevator looks like a large grey room and by looking it, my body feels tingling. I pinned myself against the wall and the door closed. Jin is standing beside me. When the door closed, I gasped and my visions being disfigured. As if, I was looking through fish-eye lens. My body is shivering and sweating. I can't breathe, I feel sick and the elevator seems to spinning to me. Jin holds my hand and comforted me. _"It will be alright. Look, just an elevator."_ I can't breathe, I can't breathe, and I feel like I am going to die. My auditory becoming dull and I feel light.

Suddenly, I heard a deep evil voice, which is familiar calling me _"Maya baby..."_ Everything is becoming dark; I feel my father's presence. It's my father's voice! I know it's hallucination but this is why I scared to enter the elevator. I can see my father and he is coming near me.

_"Maya baby... don’t you excited to see your father."_

_"Don’t come near me! I don’t see you as my father! DON’T TOUCH ME!"_ My eyes started to welled up with tears and my nose started to bleed as usual. He started to grab my hand. I pushed myself against the corner of the elevator.

 _"Come with me, Maya baby. If not, I will get your sister. I found her where she is living."_ He said in a joking tone. I was struggling with my hand.

_"Leave me and my sister alone. You can't find her! Let go off my hand."_

Then the voice slowly started to transition into Jin's voice. _"Maya? Maya... it's me! Jin!"_

My vision came back to normal and that stupid hallucination went off. I looked at my shaky hand in a puzzled manner. I started to look around the elevator to check whether he is still here.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

What just happened? She just started to yell at nothing. She looked frightened and crying as her lower lip is quivering. Her tears streaming down the pink eye bag and cheeks. Her tip of the nose and around went red. Moreover, her nose is bleeding and her hair fallen on her face. She turned around to me and suddenly clenched my shoulders. She looked into my eyes with her damp and reddish eyes. She started to shake me, _"Did you... did you see him? He was here, Jin. Where is he?"_

 _"Who, Maya? Your nose is bleeding."_ I cupped her cheeks and started to move my thumbs towards her side of the nose. I was trying to clean it up but she keeps talking like crazy without listening to me. Her voice sounds brittle due to that she is crying and talking in rapid tempo. Her lips are so shaky, _"Maya, calm down!"_

 _"No, I saw him; he is going to get my sister. He is-"_ She let out a breath and touched her head. She fainted as I holding her. _"Maya, Maya!"_ I shook her head by grasping her cheeks. I sat in a tuck position with holding Maya. Her head went feeble which made her to rest on my arm. And she literally resting in between my legs. She is sweating as well. I took a clean napkin from my pocket and I wiped her blood from her nose. I don’t know what to do, but I kept waiting. I soon realized that I holding her by encircling her closer to me. I also discovered some weird hidden buttons in elevator, some days ago. Those buttons are meant to control the speed of this elevator, so odd. I secretly slow down the elevator by those buttons while she was out of control.

Then after a minute, she opened her eyes slowly and letting out a breath. She then rubbed her eyes and stared at me for a minute. _"Maya? Are you alright?"_

_"Uh... yeah... just a headache... did I fainted?"_

_"Yes you are. I will help you to take you to your room."_ Then suddenly, the elevator door opens. It seems like my mother was waiting for us to come out, she was staring on us surprisingly. Maya quickly moved away after realizing that we are too close. _"I-I am sorry..."_

 _"It's okay..."_ She quickly runs out of the elevator and held my mother's hand. I stood up and came out of the elevator as well.

My mother looked at her shaky hand and said, _"Maya? Why did you choose to use elevator? I already saw it on computer that you and Jin are using elevator. In fact, it was controlled to move slower. Jin, she is afraid of-"_

 _"Jun, please don’t blame him. He actually helped me out. I am starting to overcome the fear of elevator thanks to Jin. Trust me."_ She then smiled at me and that appreciation made me happy and encouraged.

My mother widens her eyes and gave me a surprised and proud look. _"I can't believe you did, Jin. In fact, I know you will do something to her as a token of appreciation, but I am not sure if it will give good results. However, you proved me wrong, Jin. I tried hard to help her out, but you did it. You are the right person to make everything right and I will allow you to do anything you want to make changes on her."_ Maya looked annoyed, _"What?!"_

This made me encouraged and Maya's avoiding expression tempted me more, so I came forward. _"I promise you, Mom. That I will do anything in order to change her for good, no matter what."_ I said as I looked at her eyes because she was glaring at me with her pinkish damp eye by tightening her lips together.

_"Thank you, Jin. You can reach me if you want any help in this."_

_"Sure, Mom."_

_"But Jun, it's useless. I don’t need anything like this. No one can stop me in this. These are bullshit!"_ Maya is talking like crazy.

 _"Maya, calm down. I am going to get back at my work."_ She walks as she passes away Maya. Moreover, Maya looks so frustrated. I can see that she is still shaky.

_"Maya, why did your nose bleed?"_

_"It happens whenever I feel intense anger, happy, excited or frightened. It's a usual thing to me."_

_"I see... And Maya, you can go and take rest if you want. We can play games afterwards."_

_"No! I am okay. We should play now!"_ She said in deep anger tone and started to walk away.

 _"Well, I guess I can't stop you in this."_ I followed her too, as usual.

Hmm... What kind of past incident she faced? She mentioned about her father and sister. Looks like, she don’t have a good connection with her father. In addition, she is protecting her sister away from her father. That’s interesting. She must have gone through some traumatic experience because of her father. I should find details about her family. Wait, that means her family carries Angel gene, right? Then why her father has to be cruel? Many unanswered question. I never encountered such panic attack before, her smiles all fade away in seconds. However, one thing for sure, she is dead deep inside and helpless. She is not emotionally stable at all. I still don’t get her true personality either, every time she shows different color. She is gone through something like me. I will find that soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying this concept and understandable as well. I included "Fashion description" which sounds cheesy, but tell me if you want me to continue this trend. How do you feel about the story? Guess what will happen next. What do you think about Jin and Maya? Please leave a review. <3


	8. Origin of the Devil gene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering some secrets about the Devil gene.

**JIN'S POV:**

After the event of her panic attack, I get used to play video games with her. Whenever I tried to talk about that, she just changes the topic or ignores it. However, the good news is that.... I am starting to like video games! While having fun, I started to see more of her. She has a good sense of humor and its fun to be around her. She also suggested me to watch Anime and read Manga. I really started to like these activities. Moreover, I am learning about people through these sources. I do have a hobby of reading books about self-control or anything useful about my plans. I skip unnecessary topics. Nevertheless, she engaged me to read some novels, self-improvement books, Psychology, etc... I started to love learning new things. Some fictions that I read gave me many ideas about life and everything. I started to understand that people have their own story. I regret that I was isolated myself from these people. She also encouraged me to socialize or hang out with funny people. So, I was introduced to a man in 30's Kentaro Mori. He has medium black hair and brown eyes. He is totally Japanese and wearing some formals for work. He is so clumsy and bubbly to be around. He is too naïve worrying about being single.

Kentaro and I playing some kind of fighting game together.

**(Note that Kentaro addresses Jin as Jin-kun.)**

_"Jin, you learned many combos man!"_

_"Yes, I practiced last night a lot."_

_"You started to like it, huh?"_

_"Yes, thanks to Maya."_

_"Where the hell is Maya? Hmm... Must be in kitchen begging for cakes."_

_"Is she addicted to these items?"_

_"Yes. She eats candies and cakes a lot. Even Jun sometimes, scold her for this. She sometimes eats in secret."_

_"Hmm... that’s not good."_

Maya came out of the kitchen with a plate, which has a piece of cake. She again wearing some kind of cat hooded pyjama. She walks towards our couch while eating the cake with a spoon. She actually stands behind our couch and watch us playing the game.

 _"Jin, did bonehead lost to you?"_ Kentaro is irritated and looked up to Maya.

_"BONEHEAD!? You little spoiled brat! Don't insult me like this in front of everyone. One day.... I will be no more single and then I will insult you with my... my uh... future wife! Look, you are single too!"_

_"Nah... I am fine... I have cake! If I agree with you but then we both would be wrong."_ She then sticks her tongue out towards Mori and walks away concentrating on her cake.

 _"Hey Maya! I love what you have done with your hair. How do you get it to come out of the nostrils like that?"_ She pressed her lips together in frustration and she was ready for another insult.

 _"Jab mai_ _tumhara_ _chehra dekhti hu to usme kuch bhi ni badalna chaahatee... bas apna rasta_ _badalna_ _chaahatee hu taki wo chehra hi na dikhe."_ She then said something in Hindi but in an insulting way. _"Tell me in Japanese!"_

 _"When I see your face there is not a thing I would change... except the direction I was walking in."_ It is provoking me to laugh but I don't express it.

_"Dude, this girl insults me like this always... sometimes in Hindi."_

_"Oh, that language is Hindi, huh? Then let's teach her a lesson. She is mean because of her cake, huh? Let's make her forget the cake. It's not good to eat more of them."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"You have to do me a favor. Make all drinking water unavailable in this building for now. Don't let Maya know about this."_ Then I looked at Maya who is watching anime on T.V. while drinking water in a straw sipper water bottle. How childish! She kept the water bottle besides her and continued to eat the cake. Therefore, I sneaked behind her couch and took her water bottle. Then I emptied the bottle and returned to its place.

_"Okay.... Jin, what are you going to do?"_

_"Just watch me."_

I headed towards the kitchen and it's so large. It's so luxurious with golden light everywhere. There is only one woman preparing something so busy.

_"Um... excuse me...?"_

**(Note that the employers will addresses their senior with first name adding with –san.)**

_"Yes, Jin Kazama. Anything you want?"_ She bows at me as she said in a polite way.

_"No thanks. Only you are working here?"_

_"No, there are many chefs who work here. It is not a breakfast, lunch or dinner time, so many workers taking rest."_

_"Then what are you preparing?"_

_"Well... Maya always asks for a cake, so I have to prepare for her."_

_"So, she ordered another one."_

_"Yes, I think its sixth time."_

_"Does she know to cook?"_

_"Very well. She knows Indian cuisine too. However, they are not allowed to cook here. Even though, she cooks sometime when she is bored."_

_"Hmm...She has a sweet tooth, right? Then what do she hates in food the most?"_

_"Spiciness. She hates spicy food."_ Then a red chili pepper grabs my attention, so I took it.

_"Do you take my orders too?"_

_"Well, Of course!"_

_"Then add this to the cake, without showing any hint."_

_"But she hates it-"_

_"This is just my order and don’t tell her. It's for her good, if I imply."_

_"Well... okay then..."_

_"And please help me to hide any sweet items, sugars, desserts, chocolates or candies and dairy products too."_

_"Oh, she is going to suffer."_ After a while, we hide everything together and she prepared that torturing cake for her. I put a piece of cake in a plate with a spoon too. I then walked outside the kitchen and looked at Maya who is busy at watching T.V. and licking the spoon even if it is empty.

 _"Maya? Here is a cake for you."_ I showed her the cake by raising the plate.

 _"Ah... cake! Yay!"_ She rushed towards me. _"Give me now! And thanks for bringing to me."_

_"Yes, Maya. Have fun! By the way, I suggested something unique and magical flavor to the chef and so she added it. So, please taste it in front of me and say how it is."_

_"Okay, no problem!"_ She grabs the plate and took a spoonful of the cake. She then puts it in her mouth and chewing for a second. She looked so puzzled and suddenly she chokes down the food. I can see her face turning red and her eyes building up tears. I lowered my head to control my laughter.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

Why my throat feels like burning? It's burning! My tongue and my throat feel spicy-hot! I think he mixed something spicy to the cake. My tears started to stream down and my nose is running too. My voice became croaky too. I was hissing to cool down my tongue.

 _"Jin! It's so hot! I can't handle it!"_ I said as I flapped my hands impatiently. _"I need water!"_

_"Oh, Maya... don’t you like this flavor?"_

_"I hate spice!"_ I lunge towards my couch to find my water bottle and then I sucked the straw in it. No water was in that bottle! How is it possible?! There is some water left when I last checked out. Then I started to dart around to find water and then I found a water dispenser nearby. However, there is no water in it. I acted like crazy in desperate. Then I rushed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find milk. There was no milk! No sugar or anything in this kitchen to calm my spiciness! This reminds me of my past. It's one of the reasons why I hate spice and eat more sweets.

 

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

Maya became desperate and started to weep like a baby. Kentaro high fives with Jin and whispered to him, _"Wow, Jin... I hope she would forget about cakes next time. By the way, how did you learn to prank?"_

_"Well, I watched you guys pranking each other all the time. Therefore, I guess I learned from it. Anyhow, poor Maya. I think she is going to come towards me. Uhm... Kentaro, please go somewhere for now. I want to deal with her for myself."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I will tell you later."_ Kentaro left the place and Maya started to walk towards Jin in a slouchy posture. She struggled to speak up due to that her tongue is burning like hell and sobbing too. She knelt down in front of Jin who is sitting on the couch.

_"Jin, please help me to cool down my tongue. I can't handle this spice anymore!"_

_"Aww... Maya... Promise me that you don’t eat more sweet foods any more. But you can eat less."_

_"I-I promise you, I don’t eat those anymore!"_

_"I said you can eat less. Moreover, don’t insult anyone with another language that we aren’t familiar with. But you can insult in our language."_

_"Okay... I promise I will follow as you said. Now, give me something! I can't handle this spice anymore! Please, please, please..."_ She is begging him as she cries. Jin felt pity for her and finally showed her mercy.

Jin took a bottle of milk from behind, _"Here you go..."_ She quickly grabbed the bottle of milk and gulping down in rush. And after some severe treatments with several food, she somewhat became calm. However, she is letting her tongue hang out and panting like a dog. She still has that croaky voice.

 _"Are you okay now, Maya?"_ Jin asks from his couch to Maya who is in kitchen having a war between her and her tongue.

_"How can I be okay?!"_

_"You sound like a monster!"_

_"I don’t care!"_ And sobbing and still sounds like a troll crying.

Sometime later, she recovered from it. She sat on a couch and glaring at Kentaro and Jin who are laughing at her while playing video games.

_"Her expression makes me laugh even more! Good job, Jin!"_

_"I know. It's funny for me too. Not used to been or seen funny, but this is really funny."_

Maya became so annoyed, _"I guess you watched your face in mirror and that’s why you are laughing, Kentaro!"_

 _"Now go look your face in mirror and you will understand why we are laughing at you."_ Words came from Jin and which made Maya so humiliated. She left that place in rage. _"Hmm... I guess we insulted her enough, Kentaro."_

_"I think we are getting along. Please feel free to spend with me and ask me anything, Jin."_

**JIN'S POV:**

_"Can you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it, Jin?"_

_"I need to know more about Maya. About her past and everything."_

_"But she hates to share her secrets to anyone. Moreover, I don’t know that much."_

_"I am asking this because to help her and make her happy like she done to me."_

_"If it's for her good, I will do that. Let's keep it as secret, okay? When you asked about her past, something clicked on my mind."_

_"What is it? I am okay if it's brief information. We can figure this out after recollecting everything."_

_"I remember that she has a family photo of her and I know where she kept in her room. I just saw... by accident one day..."_

_"Good, can you bring that for me?"_

_"I am a secret agent and I can do this!"_ Confident pose by bulging his chest and pointing himself with a thumb while having a proud expression.

_"Well, thank you. And can you spy on Maya when she is doing something unusual?"_

_"She is more attentive, but I will try. I will keep on updating the news for you."_

_"I am so glad that you are helping me. It means a lot."_

_"I am helping both of you actually."_

_"Okay, good. I wonder where would Maya went?"_

_"Ask to your mom."_

I went to my mom who is working on something. _"Mom, did you see where Maya went?"_

_"Oh I know. She is practicing dance for a live show. Go to the second floor where the large training hall is located."_

_"Okay mom."_

She is dancing, huh? Kentaro do gave me a small microphone, it can come in handy. I called him in microphone. _"She is not in her room. I will keep an eye on her."_

_"Good idea. I am going to her room now."_

I went to the second floor via elevator and I walked towards the training hall. I opened the door silently and I saw her dancing! Why she is moving, grinding and thrusting her hips like this? Moreover, why in the world she bites her lips while dancing?! I wiped my sweat on my forehead and gulped while walking inside quietly. She somehow saw me and stops. She was shocked and embarrassed. She buried her face in her hand. I put my hand on my hips and cleared my throat to break the silence.

 _"Uhm... I am sorry for interrupting you. I came here to check whether you calmed down or not."_ Her face is sweating and became red right now.

_"Oh... Uhm... I-it's okay..."_

_"Don't worry about that I watched your dance moves. You know that I don't get swayed by emotions."_ Well obviously, the emotions are controlling only around her.

_"I will be fine about that, because the viewers will watch me by drooling over my dance moves. However, I can't watch their expressions; it would be cringy for me. In addition, you should let your emotions control you from now. This only stimulates you to engage various activities especially in roles with relationships."_

_"But it's too hard for me. I guess you have some kind of therapy too."_

_"May be... you should let your emotions out. Now, I am going to dance in front of you."_ She sighed, _"I know it would be embarrassing for me, but its okay because it's for you."_

This is making me blush but I didn’t let it out. _"What do you mean by "for you"?"_

_"Means... Uhm... that you are a special person for my duty. So, I should take any measures to help you out."_

_"Oh I see... So, let's start."_

_"Okay... and Jin? If you ever interested in dance, I will teach you okay."_

_"I will think about that, thanks."_ Do I have to have sexy moves for dance? Hmm... Lets see how she dances. I sat on a bench to watch her dance. Some kind of upbeat music starts and she begins to dance well. After sometimes, she started to thrust her hip here and there. She licks and bites her lips, and sometimes licks her thumb. What is happening here? I am sweating and becoming uncomfortable. I unconsciously licked my lips too.

_"I do this with my lips in my some music videos too. Feeling uncomfortable, huh?"_

_"No, absolutely not! I don't get swayed by this okay."_

_"Really...? Wipe your sweat, Jin."_ I quickly wiped it nervously. Fortunately, Kentaro reconnected with me on my microphone.

 _"Jin, mission accomplished! I got the family photo in my hand. Come to the living room."_ She didn’t notice about this microphone.

 _"Uhm... Maya. Kentaro would be waiting for me to play another round. I need to go."_ I have to leave this place.

_"Scared, huh?"_

_"N-no... not at all."_

I nervously escaped from the place and went to the living room on the third floor. Phew... what a nightmare! Kentaro is waiting for me in the couch.

_"Pfft... come here. This picture kind of dusty but it's okay."_

I sat beside him and started to examine the picture carefully. It's a very old family photo. There are five people in that picture with weird clothes. Looks like a royal clothes in dark tone. Moreover, I think I kind of noticed Maya holding someone's hand. She looks too small holding a stuffed bunny.

_"Kentaro, do you know who they are?"_

_"Yes. However, I don't know the names. But their family name is Tomikami. For your information, Maya's real name is Mayumi Tomikami."_

_"Oh! Interesting. Mayumi... Tomikami..."_

_"Well this intimidating man in left side holding Maya's hand is her father. The beautiful woman with long honey blond hair is her mother. In addition, that woman holding a newborn baby, right? It's her sister. And the young boy who is standing next to the mother is her older brother."_

_"Interesting, she is not the only child. Where are they now?"_

_"Everyone deceased except her, her father and her sister."_

_"Well, that makes sense. What happened to them and where are others who left alive?"_

_"When I asked Maya what happened to her family, she always says, "I killed them all." Moreover, I think her sister has been adopted to a new family and they both never met for seven years. Well, her father was in India."_

_"She killed them... Okay, what is her true ethnicity?"_

_"Her greatest insecure is to question her ethnical background. It's kind of confusing and complicated. Her father is half Japanese and half Indian and her mother is half French and half English."_

_"Woah! That’s really complicating."_

_"And here comes another complication, her whole family carries Devil gene."_

_"What?! Then how come she is an Angel?!"_

_"I don’t know about that, man. Maybe ask about this to your mother."_

_"Will do. And I will keep this picture secretly. I need this."_

_"Okay then."_

This is confusing... May be from this I would discover the origin of Devil gene. I must ask mother. I went to her room and knocked the door.

_"Yes, come in!"_

_"It's me, mom."_

_"Ah, Jin. What is the matter?"_

_"I need to ask you some details. I just acknowledged that Maya's family carries Devil gene. If so, how Maya born to have Angel gene?"_ She took a deep breath and leans forward to explain me something interesting.

_"They say, "Every devil was once an angel." Well, that is kind of true."_

_"I need a clear explanation, mom."_

_"We have to go thousands of years back. Angels and humans created equally and lived together happily. However, some men still has sins even if there is an angel balancing them out. Some angels became victim of some cruel human beings. One of the Angels was so tormented and ill-treated by fellow human beings. He decided that his duty of being an Angel is worthless. He thought that being opposite is the path to gain power. He decided to stop following as an Angel and started to do anything opposite of it. After attempting numerous sins, he became the Devil. People call him Azazel."_

_"That makes sense. But how they sealed him away?"_

_"I will tell you in seconds. He started to manipulate other Angels who has been victim of some cruel humans and attracted them to his side. He formed a cult of Devils following him. Some Angels is not convincing enough so they somehow killed most of the Angels. Some Angels married to some humans and they have their offspring who has half angel gene. They are not killed. In fact, me and Wakitarou are descendant of those half angels."_

_"And that’s why you have some kind of psychic powers. And Wakitarou too? That’s interesting..."_

_"Yes, our whole Kazama family has this. Eventually, the Devil group somehow discovered that destroying all Angels could lead them to die. In addition, they discovered that torturing an Angel in anyway would make the Devil stronger. Therefore, they decided to leave one Angel to alive. Azazel's wife is the last Angel who is left alive. Therefore, she was the victim to them. Still, they thought what if she died. So, they done some rituals together and put a curse on the existence of the Angels."_

_"What kind of curse?"_

_"Reincarnation. If an Angel dies, he or she will reincarnate and born to a Devil's family. The main location of Devils was in Kyoto, Japan. Monthly, all Devils around the world reunite in that place to make that Angel suffer. The human beings couldn't figure it out the Devils living among them. Most of the power were took control by Devils. They will somehow kill the human who is in higher position. The strict rule is not marrying a human being."_

_"What about me and Kazuya?"_

_"That’s a different story. I can't tell you that now."_

_"Okay then, but didn’t any Angels try to escape from them?"_

_"There is a propaganda that brainwashed fellow Angels. Angels are not allowed to the human world. They live in Kyoto secretly with the Devils. Devils around them will not let Angels discover about their Angel power. Angels also believed that being tortured from the Devils is the purpose and honor for them. They thought it's the cultural thing. Therefore, as they living under shadows, they don’t know the truth about the real world. Simple rule is not to kill them by torturing. Moreover, those treatment starts when they reach 10 years of age. The parents of the Angel are well respected in society too. In addition, this cycle followed by many generations and the current Angel for this generation is Maya. And about Azazel, they don’t seal him away. He just wants to livelonger so he himself given a curse to wake up in future with a monstrous appearance. And successfully he was awakened by you."_

_"Sounds very brutal and pitiful. If that so, how Maya escaped from this? I guess she was the victim for this Devils generation. And that means, there are many Devils outside, right?"_

_"I can't tell you how Maya escaped in detail. She hates to share secrets. It's your job to get it from her or find any way to find the truth. Moreover, those Devils are not alive anymore. Only Kazuya and Maya's father is alive as a Devil. Everyone killed by Maya."_

_"Wait, but how is that possible?"_

_"I said I can't tell you that."_

_"Well, thanks for the useful information Mom. This is very cruel! I can't believe this kind of society is lived."_

_"I know. Maya lived there for 14 years, which means she escaped from there when she was 13. The torture already started when she was 10. She went through that for three years. But comparing to other Angels, she is the lucky one."_

_"That’s just insane!"_

I just started to walk away from that place while I have racing thoughts in my mind. What I learned was Maya was the chosen one but the unluckiest one to be born there. She maybe brainwashed as well, but she escaped and killed everyone one of them. This is sick but also mysterious about how she did and gained the knowledge from outside world. Now she is the luckiest one I guess. However, how Mishima bloodline had this curse. Who started first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's note:  
> What do you think about the origin of Devil gene? Do you like this concept? What do you think about how Maya escaped from this? What do you think about Maya? Please leave a review and sorry for the late upload. <3


	9. Mentally disturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya's get exorcised and some horror scenes.

**A/N: Sorry that I took long to upload this. It's because I sort of lacked motivation. I tried my best anyway. So please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter may contain suicidal themes. Readers are to be advised.**

**NOTE: I changed some format here. Italics means the characters are thinking.**

 

Next morning, Jin is very busy with his mother. Jun was showing him some documents of an investigation held by an unknown journalist. He learned everything about Heihachi's past.

"So, the Devil gene is all started by Kazumi Mishima. I have to find about Hachijo clan. However... is Heihachi a good man or a bad man? And why Kazumi wanted to assassinate him?" Jin started to ponder.

"Even Kazuya didn’t know about this yet." Jun said in a worrying way.

"Is it all misunderstood? Even if it's mistaken, there is still Devil gene in the game."

"You are right. The Devil gene made Kazuya even worse. Honestly, he is not a bad guy."

Jin sighed to the words coming from his mother and started to ponder. "Mom? When would Kazuya get exorcised?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Maya is currently checking on Kazuya now."

"What?! What if she gets hurt? Can I go and check her?"

"No need to do this, Jin. She can manage it and Kazuya gets angry if he saw you."

"If he lays a finger on her, I will kill him." Jin said in determination and it annoyed Jun.

"Mom, at least can I watch through the surveillance camera?"

She sighed, "Err... whatever... go on."

**_Meanwhile in the confinements...._ **

Maya was kneeled down in front of Kazuya suspended by chains. She is trying to make a deep eye contact with him. "Let me ask you once again. Do you hate your Devil gene?"

"No, I don’t. I am unbelievably strong because of this."

"Hmph... you are depending a parasite to make you stronger. In fact, it took control of you completely. To me, Kazuya Mishima is already dead. What a shame! You are a coward."

Kazuya became so furious and lean towards Maya to attack her. However, he was tied in a chain.

"Watch your mouth, kiddo!"

"Well, I am telling the truth." She shrugged.

"Hmph..." He paused for some seconds looking down. Then sighed, "I really don't want to live with this devil living inside me. I feel trapped. It's taking control of me--- No! I love to live in this body! No one can separate us!"

"I understand what is going on. Therefore, you literally don’t want your devil gene. It's easy for me now, heh."

"What are you going to do?" He frowns.

"Transform into devil now!"

"Hmph... you will regret this." He then transforms into his first form of devil and breaks the chains. In addition, Maya transforms into her second form of angel because it's hard to exorcise Kazuya's devil than Jin. Because Kazuya's devil is the complete one, which means it took full control of its host.

 

Jin can't watch this patiently, so he rushed to the place where the battle happens. For him, it is the first time that he can see her angel form so clearly. After observing her for a moment, he came back to reality. He was anxious about Devil Kazuya might hurt Maya. He doesn't want to interrupt, so he crossed his arms against his chest, leaned against the wall in the edge of the room and watches the scene angrily.

 

Angel and Devil stand opposite to each other with a distant gap. Devil prepared to fight her but she just staring at his eyes and started to speak in a calm manner. "When an animal behaves in a humanized manner, people adopt the animal as a part of their family. However, if a human behaves in an animalistic manner, he/she is thrown out of the family."

This somehow sent a sting in Jin's chest as if this statement related to him, related to his past actions. He felt like he was castaway from this world. Then suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hitting noise.

"Haha, I am the one who abandoned the family. I don’t need this impudent stupid family!"

She doesn’t respond to him at all, instead she just slowly approaching him with a neutral expression on her face. Kazuya started to blow a punch by his right fist but Maya blocked it. Then he done the same with his left fist and again were blocked. Now, Maya easily kicked his stomach, which made him barely stand. Then he became furious and prepared to shot the beam on Maya. Nevertheless, Jin jumps on her to guard from the beam.

"Hahaha.... Jin Kazama! ..... Wait a minute... Why can't I sense the Devil gene from you?!"

Jin stood up from Maya and adjusted his shirt. "Because I am Devil free now. And you are going to share the same fate as me!"

"In your dreams, boy! Hahaha!"

**MAYA'S POV:**

I took a chance to shot a beam on him, which made him to bump into the wall. _I should not hurt him much; this is my possibility to exorcise him._ He barely stood up, so I went near him. Rapidly, I placed my both hands and started to use energy. Then I remembered about Jin standing near me, so I turned to him and yelled, "Jin! Find a safe spot!" Surprisingly, he obeyed my order and watching us from far away from us.

 _I have to use double the amount of energy I used for Jin. Because, Devil took full control of its host._ I am straining from it, my body hurts, and my nose bleeds. A blast of energy formed around us and in the meantime, the devil expelled from his body while he was experiencing the same pain I am. Suddenly everything became silence when we both lost conscious.

"Maya? Maya? Wake up...", I heard a voice, which is unclear. Slowly, it became distinctive. _It's Jin._ I slowly opened my eyes and slowly my vision corrected to see Jin sitting besides my bed.

"What just happened? Where is Kazuya?", I started to sit up.

"Just relax for now." He caressed my forehead. "He is been taking care by mother. You need to take some rest." He took a napkin and wiped my nose which I never realized that my nose bleeding.

"I... I will take care of this. Thanks." I grabbed the napkin from him and wiped my nose.

"It's not hard to help you out."

I just gave him a reassuring smile. _We should not get close. I am dangerous and he doesn’t deserve me. This is all going to end very soon._ Then I realized that something is bothering him. _Why he looked so... sad?_

**JIN'S POV:**

_I am a bad person. Even if I don’t have devil gene now, my crimes can't be justified so easily. She doesn’t deserve at all. Not anyone can deserve me. However, I will protect her no matter what._

"Jin...?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her concerned voice.

"Yes, Maya? Want something?" _Did she notice me pondering? She is an expert in deducting expressions._

"No. I want to know if you are okay. Something... is bothering you. What is it? Tell me." _It's not easy to tell you Maya._

"It's nothing. Just thinking about my responsibilities. It happened, it is true and no one can reverse that." I put my head down in shame and disappointment. _I hate myself._

Suddenly, I felt a hand caressing my right cheek. I looked up to see Maya who is worryingly looking at me. _I can see the worry in her eyes. It's so lovely._

"You accepted your mistake and you wanted to change it. You are pure. Trust me, I am an angel. You know what, you have the most gifted person by your side, and it's your mother. You are lucky to have such a supportive mother. I don’t... have a mother. Just forget it. However, she can help you through all your hard times. I won't be available all the time. Also take care of her as well."

_Why there is so much off topic? She is going to be with us forever. What is the point about that she won't be available? Something isn’t seemed like. I hope she won't kill herself like mother said._

"Uhm... Jin? I will be alright. I will take some rest and come out to spend with you. If Jun worries about me, tell her that I am okay and I love her."

_She wants me to leave. I feel something bad._

I sighed, "Okay, Maya" I patted her head. "I will do as you say." I gave her a reassuring smile before I left.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

I watched him until he closes the door, finally he did.

"Now it's time, time to end." My eyes started to tear up, "This is the time I waited for; I don’t fail this time." Tears rolled down my cheeks, so I wiped out. I went to bathroom and filled the bathtub with water.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

_I hope she is alright._ I walked to the main office, which is in fourth floor to visit my mother. _Hmm... I need to ask her about Kazuya, just to know what is going on. I don’t concern about him._

"Mom? What is going on with Kazuya?"

"He is just resting. I have to check him later. What is going on with Maya?"

"She said that she wants to take some rest as well." Now a small pause and again I talk. "Mom? You said once that she is suicidal. Are you for sure?"

"Sort of. She attempted suicides many times before but failed. I have done many things to divert her dark mind into something. Sometimes it went success. She once told me that she would end her life after exorcising you and Kazuya. However, when time flies, I believed that she is changing her mind. She seems to enjoy her life. I am unsure now."

"But I had a feeling that something bad going to happen."

"I do have as well."

 

Time passes by and Maya never comes out. _Something is wrong. I need to check her if she like it or not._ I was afraid, so I ran to her room and knocked the door. I find that the door was unlocked before I get no reply. When I get inside, she is not in her bed. I noticed a paper beside the bedside and I take it to read.

Something was written into it, "Jun-Chan, I always love you and thank you for giving me a chance to live a life. Please enjoy your life with Jin. I miss you so much and I am very sorry. I had no choice. Please take care of my sister if you find her. Take rest from work as well. And Jin, forget the past and start a new life with your mother. You had some people who are caring about you. Start a life with them. Kentaro, Vanya, and Nancy please someone tell them that I miss my friends.

Again sorry to everyone. I am happy with my decision. Love you all.

And good bye – Maya."

 _What the hell that means?!_ I saw that the bathroom door was opened. So I approached the bathroom, _can I go in? I hope she is inside._ As I stepped in, there is someone in the bathtub. Therefore, I go near the bathtub and the scene shocked me. The bathtub filled with pool of blood and her right hand wrist has been slitted. _What have she done?! She attempted suicide!_

I picked her up from the bathtub and placed her in the bed. Her clothes are wet as well. I rushed to the office to inform to my mother. "Mom! M-maya... Maya attempted suicide!" She was shocked.

"What?! No!" She and I ran to Maya's room to see her. "Kentaro! Please call the nurse here!" She ordered him. He was back with a nurse and she started to take care of Maya. After nursing her wound, she slowly opened her eyes but looks weak. The first phrase that came out from mouth under her breath is, "W-why d-did you s-save me?" _She is insane._

"Maya! Why you did this? It's the most coward and immature thing one can do. I know that I had same thought as and all because I had a good reason. What is yours, you insolent fool?!" _I am sorry, Maya. However, I am so mad at you._

"You don’t understand anything-" Before she finishes anything, my mother interrupted her.

"Maya, you betrayed me! How can you do this?!" They both started to cry which breaks my heart.

 

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

Maya slowly raised her hand to grab Jun's hand. Her feeble hand somehow reached to just her hand. She started to talk with her weak and cracked voice, "I am sorry, Jun... I just... I can't. You don’t know how the monster inside me eating me alive. I can't deny the fear. And yes, I acknowledge that this is just an illusion, a belief, or a lie that I am afraid of. However, I can't escape from it. So... I just wanted to put an end to it..."

"That’s not the solution, Maya! At least, you have to ask for help. You are not alone and you knew that. You just... forget us easily?" Jun speaks as she raises her voice.

"No... How could I forget you? It's just... I can't..." She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks.

For long time, Jin just observing what is going on by leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. He stepped near Jun and placed his hand on her shoulder who is sobbing putting her head down.

"Mom, only we can do is limiting the source materials for suicide and watches her all day." Maya seems reprimanding the idea, however Jun nodded as an agreement.

Maya frowned at them and she raises her upper body from the bed to disagree, "This is insane!"

"I think it's a good idea. Thank you, Jin. We can do this."

"But who is going to watch her?"

After thinking for a while, Jun finally decided, "It's going to be you, Jin. Stay at her room."

"But Mom, we can't be in the same room." Maya boils up in anger, "I can't accept this! We can't be in the same room!"

"Because I know about you both very well than anyone. Therefore, I trust both of you. And this is my order!"

"But Jun, you know that I protect all of my secrets in my room and I don’t let anyone here."

"And I know all of your secrets and I think it's not bad if Jin knows everything." This made Maya to shut her mouth.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

_Everything happening against my plan. I can't accept this!_ Everyone left by shutting the door except Jin. I can see how uncomfortable he was. He walks towards me and sat at the edge of the bed but besides me. _This is going to be awkward. I don’t like this._ He rubs my head and then slowly caressed my cheeks, which makes me gulp at his action. He noticed how uneasy I am and it made him nervous as well, so he backed off and looked down.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

_Damn, I made her uncomfortable! This awkward silence, I need to ask her about it._ "Maya? Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"Because I don't want to live."

I sighed at her answer, "I want the actual reason."

"I-I... I can't tell the exact reason."

"Then there is no point in killing yourself."

"Look, if I am alive, I am dangerous to everyone."

"In what way?"

"In a morbid way."

 _What does she mean? She is not willing to me give me the exact answer._ "Maya, I really wanted to know the reason clearly."

"You can't get the answer that easily, I believe."

 _She is getting on my nerve._ "Why is that?"

"There is a reason and it's not easy to tell you. I just need some space."

I sighed, "Okay... I am just worrying about you. I-It's as new as it coming from my mouth."

"No need to worry. Are you always going to watch me?"

"Yes. You can't push me away so easily." She sighed in frustration.

 

**NARRATOR'S POV – Meanwhile in the Kazuya's room....**

**(Note: Jun addresses Kazuya as Kazuya-san.)**

Kazuya was sitting on the bed, folding his arms and looking away with an annoyed expression. Jun was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kazuya, tell me how you feeling now."

He sighed, "I don't know! I just feel empty."

"I understand. It can take some time. It doesn't mean you don't have life ahead."

"Whatever." He looked down a while thinking something and then looked up to Jun, "I-I don't have any personal hatred towards Jin, you know. It's just... my devil wants his power."

Jun slightly widens her eyes to his words, "I understand that too. Don't worry, Jin will understand soon."

"Actually, I don't care about him. It's just I don’t have anything on or against him."

"Remember, he is your son. I know you don't have any love for him. Everything will be corrected soon."

He sighed, "Whatever. Well... Who is that girl? Her name Maya I guess. She exorcised me and she has blessed with this... angel gene. How did you find her?"

"It's a long story, Kazuya. I will explain you everything.

 

Kazuya only loves to be around Jun and he never lets anyone to give him company. They spend a lot of time together, sharing their stories and now Kazuya started to feel good. Still he has some guiltiness and that’s why he didn’t want to meet anyone but Jun.

 

**Meanwhile in Maya's room...**

As the condition to stay in the same room, they forget about where to sleep. It's night time and both feeling awkward but silent about it. _I never let anyone to share my room. There are many secrets in here. What if he starts to inspect when I am asleep? Wait, where would he be sleeping?_ Maya started to think about the weird situation while staring at Jin who is just checking on the world news in his laptop, sitting on a couch. He noticed the Maya's stare and she quickly changed into a half smile. Jin seems to understand the situation. _I wanted to sleep with her in same bed, so that I could watch her. Nevertheless, it's not socially acceptable. Especially, Maya wouldn’t accept it._

Jin clears his throat to start the conversation, "Maya? I will sleep on the couch."

"No no, I will sleep on the couch. You know, I had slept in the floor and in the shed when I was young. So, don't worry." She laughed nervously.

"I did the same. You thought that I slept in a luxurious bed? I only did when I became the head of Mishima Zaibatsu but the period was short. I spend sleeping most of the time in the floor and even in the forest."

"Oh, then you must sleep in the bed."

"Okay, let's split. Today you take the bed and tomorrow I will. We can follow the pattern. Or... we have to share the same bed."

She quickly and without hesitation replied, "We can share the same bed."

There is a moment of silence and Jin is blinking fast at Maya. "Uhhh.... uhm... Are you sure about this?"

After a while, Maya realized what she said and came back to the Earth. She gasped, "I didn’t mean that! I mean... uhm... I just... I am in confusion. It's just your choice you know. My duty is to make you satisfied as well. I mean-"

"Okay okay, I get it. My choice.... hmm... I decided that we should share the same bed."

"What?! Why?!"

"What if you go somewhere when I am slept? By the way, a little movement can easily wake me up. Thus, I decided to share the same bed with you."

"That’s impossible! I am a cuddly person you know...", she pouted her lips.

This made Jin chuckle all of a sudden leaving Maya bewildered. _How cute,_ he thought.

"It's okay. I will manage that."

Maya has a weird habit of sleeping. Her bed has more than eight pillows, she surround herself with pillows and use two of them to cuddle. One of them will be in between her legs. This is because she likes comfortable and fluffy stuff, not only that, she always changes position while sleeping. She can go full clockwise or anti clockwise while sleeping, so that she could place her head on any of these pillows. Therefore, now she places another pillow in between her and Jin.

Maya is wearing a cute pyjama and she takes the right side of the bed while Jin takes the left side. She has a lamp, which is too bright.

"Can I switch off the lamp? It's too bright."

"Uhm... no... I am afraid of dark." _How this girl is accidently cute? Seriously, she afraid of dark!_ Jin thinks.

"You are childish."

"Hmph. Anyone can afraid of anything." She says as she pouts her lips.

"Okay. Then what about these pillows? Why there is so many?"

"Because I am a cuddly person."

He sighed, "Okay that makes sense. Well, good night then."

"Good night."

Jin slept a real quick. However, Maya finds harder to sleep since she has insomnia. She kept changing her position. Then she lifts her head up to see if he is asleep. Confirming that, she slowly stood up from her bed. She started to tiptoe out of the room. Nonetheless, Jin is watching her. She somehow went to the kitchen and started to search food on the refrigerator. Jin hides besides the door and watches her. _Seriously?_ He thought.

She took a vanilla ice cream and says to herself, "Stolen water is sweet; food eaten in secret is delicious!" She started to eat a spoonful of ice cream. Jin slowly went near her and crosses his hands while looking at her concentrating on eating.

"Are you that hungry?" He asked her when she is licking her spoon. And she quickly lowered her spoon.

"Uhm.. uh.. I do this almost every night. Please don’t tell Jun, she will scold me." He frowned his eyebrows and looked at her. "Please..." _Looking at her begging me feels so good. But that’s cruel. This is cute; I will do as she says._

"Okay then. I understand your addiction but you need to sleep."

"I am trying to but I can't."

"You have insomnia?"

"Yes..."

"I had that too long time ago. I understand how you feel." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Jin, stolen food are delicious and fun to eat. Want to try some?"

"Uhm... I don’t eat ice creams."

"Oh come on. Just try some." She pouted her lips and looked down. This expression always convinces Jin to do anything.

"Uh... okay. I will try for you." He joins eating the ice cream and started to enjoy it.

 

**JIN'S POV:**

_This is different. I used to hate these types of fun. However, I love it. This is refreshing my mind. Most importantly, I feel good in presence of Maya. There are some people who tried to cheer me before, but they really don’t know how to convince me or deal with me. However, she is special, she has something._

"Now I am sleepy." She says as she yawns.

"Mhm. Let's go then."

"Uhm..." She started to fidget her fingers and looked down. _She is so cute when she is shy._ "Actually, if you don’t sleep at nights, will you join me in this fun? I never had a company before in this."

"I thought you prefer alone."

"Y-yeah... I do. But I enjoyed being with you." _Why her face turns red? Is she blushing? She wants me to be around her. This is unusual to her. She is so cute. I couldn’t deny her. In fact, I really enjoyed her company. We both are same to be honest._

"Hm, I would love to. Thanks for involving me."

"Ehehe... Anytime!" She says as she beams a smile at me.

We walked together to room and lay on the bed. She eventually fell asleep. I took advantage of it and started to search the drawer besides me. _I need to find something about her._ There is a notepad in it. _A notepad? Hm, looks like she wrote a lot in it. Must be a memo or something. Lets see what is inside. Thank goodness, I can see clearly in this light coming from the lamp._

There are some boring stuffs but after flipping to several pages, I found something interesting. There is list split into two columns. The first one is 'Obsession' and the other one is 'Friendly'. I spot my name in one of the column.

_What is this list about? Okay lets see what is in the 'Obsession' column._

  1. _Jun Kazama_
  2. _Jin Kazama. Why my name is in here?! Moreover, what is the 'obsession' meant to?_



_Okay 'Friendly' column. There is lot but unfamiliar names._

  1. _KentaroMori, okay I know him._
  2. _Vanya Morris_
  3. _Nancy Nair_
  4. _Hanna Fadikar – R.I.P._
  5. _Asher Shetty – R.I.P._



_Some names have been noted as 'R.I.P.' they must be dead. Nevertheless, what this list is about? It looks like the list of people she is close with. But why there are two sections. And 'Obsession'? Is she obsessed with me? No way. I need to find this soon._

 

 

***A/N:**

**I will try my best to upload the next chapter. I would appreciate if you leave review or comment so that I can know about my progress. Your opinions may motivate me and if there are any mistakes, I will try to change that.**


	10. The old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaoyu-Claudio story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Contains mild sexual theme (16+). Readers are to be advised.
> 
> Also no Xiaoyu-Jin shipping here.
> 
>  

 

The next morning, a beam of sunlight falls on Jin's face from the window and waking him up. He realized that Maya's head is resting on his chest and sleeping. He can feel her breath even from her mouth as she parted her lips a bit. He started to stroke her hair and examining her face. _She is so cute when she sleeps. What am I thinking? Why am I feeling different? Something is happening to me. Now I want to kiss her forehead. Can I do that?_ After thinking for a while, he slowly placed Maya's head on her pillow and planted a kiss on her forehead. _She must be so tired. I have to better get ready to start the day._

Jin is a person who isn't swayed by any emotions like embarrassment, anger or shame. And that gives him confidence to strip all the clothes while sharing the room with Maya. He then wrapped his bottom half with a towel and went into the shower.

While he is halfway through finish showering, Maya slowly wakes up. She looks at her right side to find Jin. _Huh? Where did he go?_ After she looking around, she noticed Jin's clothes on the corner of the room. _Why his clothes are laying on the floor? D-did he... did he went to the shower in my room?!_

As she heard the creak of door opening, she gasped at the sight of Jin. He is half-naked, water is dripping down his large body and his hair is wet which means his hair is down now. After examining his body from bottom to top for a second, she quickly covered her eyes and turned away as she pretending of not seeing him.

"Hey! Don't you feel embarrassed that you are half naked in front of a girl?!"

"Why do I have to? We are roommates now. We should not feel embarrassed of each other. I am not completely naked. There are times that I was half-naked during some fights. It's normal for me."

"Normal?! Well, I can't do that in front of you."

"I didn’t ask you to. In fact, I really won't pay attention to you if you were in my situation. If you are feeling uncomfortable means, you have some sexual tensions."

"Sexual tensions?! I never have or had any sexual tensions. However, it's about my self-esteem and I am maintaining my innocence. So, I will go to shower when you leave the room."

"Hm, fair enough." He started to dry his hair as if there is nothing going on. He noticed how she still covering her eyes. "Learn to adapt this situation."

"Well, I am trying." She removed her hands from her eyes but still looking down. Eventually, Jin finished dressing. "I will quit the room now; you can comfortably go to shower." Jin exited the room and Maya stepped into the shower.

 

**MAYA'S POV:**

_I shouldn’t try to kill myself now. It's not a right time. I have to wait a while for the right time. I wonder how he confidently left me alone in shower._

Suddenly, I heard the creak of door from the room. _Is he here?_ I wrapped myself with a towel and I slowly stepped aside. I found that Jin is sitting on the bed and staring at me expressionlessly. _What the hell?!_ I quickly covered my body by crossing my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am just keeping an eye on you."

"But not in this situation!"

"I told you I don't care. I have seen many women with provocative clothes and large breasts. However, I wasn't swayed by this. But you are different. You don’t wear provocative clothes, so you look strange to me now. But don't worry."

_Seriously! How frankly he is talking!_

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

"Come on, start dressing. Don’t forget to dry your hair."

"I am not going to do in front of you!"

Jin sighed, "Are you going to be like this in front of me?" Jin chuckled."And to me you look like a typical human being." _Well I am a human being,_ Maya thought.

Maya nervously started to dressing, she tried hard to cover up her private parts while changing. Jin was staring at her like nothing. _Not going to lie, but she look amazing. She looks cute and sexy. She is different from other girls; others would try hard to be sexy. However, her innocence makes her gorgeous. This is tempting me to tease her._

Maya noticed Jin's stare as she interrupted his thoughts, "Pervert!"

He widens his eyes a bit, "Huh? What? P-pervert?"

"Yes you are a pervert! I noticed you fixed your eyes on me and observing me from top to bottom."

"I just did what you did earlier." _Well I am a pervert. What a shame. How come I swayed by her?_

 _"_ W-what? I-I didn’t look at you..." Her face flustered red.

"It's okay. No need to be shy." _Huh? He is so soft now and his gaze changed into soft._

"I-I never shown this much skin to anyone before to be honest. Can you keep this as a secret? Don’t tell anyone that you saw me like this."She said as she puts her head down and touching her ears indicating that she is shy.

 _Oh, wow! But why she is so soft to me for this?_ Jin stood up from the bed, walks near Maya and lifted her chin up with his fingers making her look into his brown eyes. He slowly brushed her raven hair aside her ears and cupped her face. He softens his gaze and looked directly at her blue and gleaming eyes making her heart beat fast. Their breathing started to hitch and Maya licked her lips due to that she is nervous. Jin lowered his voice, "I promise. It's only between you and me." She nodded lightly. _Her lips are so soft and I... I.. No. No... I shouldn’t think like this._

They were interrupted by a door knock. They both realized how close they are standing and their faces shows all shades of red. _What is he doing to me? I saw something different in his eyes._ As Maya thinking the recent moment, Jin opened the door to see who it is and it's Kentaro.

"Jin Kazama, you got a call from Mishima Zaibatsu." Since he is here, his contacting devices have been controlled by the WOOCE to protect the privacy. Jin let out a sigh, "Yeah, I am coming." _Must be something serious._ Something is stopping him from resisting Maya, but he managed to get out of the room. Maya is standing there baffled in her room thinking about what happened repeatedly.

He went to the main office and attended the call. It was Lars on the line. "Lars? Is everything all right there?"

"Yeah. We are gaining public's trust on our side by our aids. They think that you ordered it. I suppose this brings down people's wrath on you."

"That’s good to hear."

"The reason I called you is that a girl named Ling Xiaoyu is too stubborn to meet you. We tried to convince her but she doesn’t care to listen us."

Jin lets out a sigh and he somewhat thought that she might be useful for something. "Hmm... I will see what I can do. Hang in the line."

He turned to his mother for permission and of course, Jun knows about Xiaoyu. "Jin, you can meet her but not in this organization. Outside of this, but you should be careful. May be you can meet her in Mishima Zaibatsu if there is a chance that no one can see you."

"I will be careful."

"I will send Maya with you. Is that okay?" Jin secretly loves this idea but he also concerned about Maya's insecurity.

"She hates to be revealed in front of new people."

"She can wear mask and it's her duty as well." Jin agreed to this idea and informed Lars to arrange the meeting.

 

**_A few weeks before...._ **

"Huh?! Kazuya Mishima is missing?!" Xiaoyu jumps out of the bed as she saw the news on the T.V. "That’s too bad. Jin was missing and now Kazuya. I hope Jin is okay. That Italian guy told me that he would help me to find him. No news from him since our last meeting." She let out a deep sigh. Then she got all excited when she heard the follow up news about that Jin Kazama reclaimed Mishima Zaibatsu and announced another tournament. "Jin?! He is not missing! But... what is his plan now? I will go meet him by joining the tournament." She said in determination. Just then, she got a phone call from an unknown number. _Now what?_

"Hello?"

"It's Claudio. I suppose you remember me."

"Uhh... the exorcist?"

"Hmph... Yes. Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, just now. So, what is your plan? I can meet him by myself because he is not missing. I guess I don’t need help from you anymore."

"I am afraid not. You need to help me on something. Don’t you want to exorcise Jin's Devil gene?"

"Yes! I want to! Can you do that?"

"Yes, only if you help me."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

He grinned, "You need to help me to get near Jin. Only you can do that."

"Okay! I know what I can do. I will join the tournament now!"

 

The next day, Xiaoyu approached the Mishima Zaibatsu hoping that she could meet Jin there. Before going in, she made a call to Claudio. "Claudio, I am going now. Are you ready?"

"Yes but... I am afraid Jin also went missing."

"What?! How?!"

"Listen, a few days ago I watched the live broadcast of that battle in volcano. Did you watch that too?"

"Yeah I did. What is the point now?"

"That’s when I had a strange feeling, a feeling when a girl with large white wings entered the scene."

"Oh yes. I saw her too. I can't see her face clearly. What is she? And I guess she is the one who abducted Kazuya."

"I received a positive sensation which means she has Angel gene."

"An Angel gene?!"

"Yes. Moreover, I had the same sensation a little while ago from the Mishima Zaibatsu. I am afraid that she was here and abducted Jin."

"No. No way! I will save him!" She quickly hung up the phone and entered the building. She came across some beaten up soldiers. She asked one of the soldiers of what happened.

"Boss told us not to tell anything to anyone."

"But I am an important person to him."

"He never mentioned that. So sorry, we can't tell you."

"Okay. Does anyone here other than these soldiers?"

"Yes, our Tekken force leader along with his android companion and Mr. Chaolan, owner of Violet system were helping our boss."

"Where are they now?"

"I don’t know. They together went somewhere to spy on someone but they didn’t tell us the detail." Actually, they are following Jin.

"Did someone abduct Jin?"

"What? No! He has some business. So he went somewhere." _Seems not convincing._ She thought. Xiaoyu got frustrated and went back to home thinking that the Angel abducted Jin.

 

Some days passed, she got another phone call from Claudio. "You got any news?" She asked.

"Not news, but I felt something strange."

"What is it?"

"I can feel that Jin is free from Devil gene."

"Really?! How?! I need to fi-" Claudio interrupted her.

"But I am also afraid that if someone is dead, the Devil gene would leave as well."

"No! Do you think that Angel might kill him? Look, she is an 'Angel'"

"That’s why I think that he might be exorcised. I suppose my part in it ended. But I have to find that Angel and Jin and confirm the things."

"You are right! Did you feel the same for Kazuya?"

"No. I wonder why."

"I am not going to stop searching Jin!"

 

Xiaoyu been trying to enter the Mishima Zaibatsu for several time after that conversation with Claudio. But the guards and soldiers kept pushing her away. _I don’t think the guards would ever let their boss die or letting him in danger. I think it's his order and there must be a reason to do. I have to wait for some days._ She decided to wait for Jin in hope.

After several weeks, Claudio informed her about Kazuya has been exorcised. "Now what?"

"I noticed that the Tekken force leader Lars Alexandersson is standing outside the HQ. It's a good chance to speak to him."

"All right! I am going now!" _I have to convince that man to meet Jin. I have to give the best shot!_

**LARS' POV:**

Today seems like the work is not that heavy comparing to the previous days, I sighed. The public is starting to trust on our side and the plus point is that G-Corporation has owned by none. _I have to inform Jin on our progress and tell him that it's doing great._ Alisa and I are growing closer and I feel guilty about that she is an android. Lee became my best friend and he is helping us a lot. I finally went outside the HQ and just watching the city observing the result of our progress. A familiar girl wearing two ponytail and an orange outfit (Tekken 7 outfit) running towards me. _Isn't she Jin's friend?_ She tried to break in the Mishima Zaibatsu several times before. _Ugh, she is annoying. Lets settle this today._

"What is your problem? Can you stop annoying us?"

"I will never give up until I meet Jin. And I decided to meet him TODAY!"

"I am afraid you can't." I sighed.

"Why? I think he is in danger. YOU had done something to him." _Seriously, I want to kick her ass._

"He is in a very safe place now and happier than ever before."

"What do you mean?"

"He said not to tell anyone."

"I am his friend! I need to know!" _I can't handle her. I don’t want to hurt this little kid either. At least, I will call Jin and ask about it._

"Wait, I will ask him." She started to jump up and down in excitement.

 

**NARRATOR'S POV:**

**_Present...._ **

****

Maya wearing her black cat suit and mask driving the car while Jin is sitting beside the driving seat. Maya is back to the serious duty expression that means she could be expressionless and cold. She is focusing on the road and driving silently. Therefore, there is an awkward silence in the car until Jin breaks the silence.

"Where is the blindfold?"

"What?" With her monotone.

"The blindfold that you used on me first time. Am I supposed to know the route?"

"Yes. Because you gained my trust."

"So, you didn’t trust me at the first time."

"Technically yes. I have to, due to protecting the secret identity."

"I see." He focused on the window and memorizing the route, even Maya noticed that. After a small pause, Maya breaks the silence with her monotone voice.

"Ling Xiaoyu, she is cute." Jin's head shot to Maya's side.

"Oh. You must know her. Since you watched me."

"Yeah. And nice couple." _What the hell she is talking about?_

"Couple? We are just friends. I don’t want to ruin the friendship."

"Oh, my bad. I misunderstood. But she has a crush on you and caring about you."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you forget what my job is?"

"Oh okay. However, I rather had a sense of that she might develop her feelings towards me. But I want to maintain as friends. I don’t want to ruin it like I said before."

"I see. Are you going to be one of the people including me who want to die a virgin?"

"Huh? Where do the questions coming from?"

"From my mouth." He frowned his eyebrows. "Just kidding. You used to avoid close relationship with anyone. I understand why. Since you are free from Devil gene, I wonder if you are still the same."

"I-I don’t know. I am not in love quest. That’s not my main goal. However... t-that doesn’t mean I didn’t change. I might fall in love with someone..." _I think he is blushing. Hm, how cute._

"I see. I also thought before that you are a gay. That one Korean guy... What is his name? Uhhhh... ah it's Hwoarang. Looks like he is obsessed with you." _Is she purposely teasing me around?_

"Obsessed? What are you talking about? He just wants to compete me to prove that he is stronger than I am. We are just rivals. And it doesn’t mean that I against being a gay. As long as it's love, I don’t care about gender, race, or anything."

"You think like I expected. I had a feeling that you are open-minded. You impressed me."

A small smile formed on Jin's face and lowered his head. "You said that you want to die a virgin. Why?"

"You know that I fear that I hurt others."

"Oh, you claimed yourself that you are dangerous to others. Honestly, to me that’s an absurd reason."

She sighed, "Whatever, you don’t even know what I am struggling with."

He keeps focusing on the road straight and talking in his usual calm way. "I never had been too open with anyone. Now, I feel comfortable talking to you openly. I feel like somehow we shared similar experiences. The only difference is you know my story, but I don't know yours. I never had seen a girl like you. Most of the girls try to grab my attention. I am not actually proud of that. However, you are being yourself and you respect your own value. You don’t give up yourself for anyone. You can see how impressed I am since I am talking too much."

"I am so glad that you are comfortable with me. And don’t worry; I will listen to you even if you talk too much."

"To be honest, I wanted to know about you and want to protect you. I know you don’t like this."

"That’s unnecessary. I know why you are doing. It's to show your gratefulness to me."

"I care about you as well." She stopped the car because they arrived to the Mishima Zaibatsu. "I will wait here." _She must be feeling uncomfortable to meet people._ He nodded to her.

She came outside the car and leaned against it while watching Jin. Lars and Xiaoyu were waiting just outside the Mishima Zaibatsu so it's easy to watch by Maya. Lars noticed Jin, "Oh there he is."

Xiaoyu quickly turned to see Jin and ran excitedly to him. "Jiiiiin!"

"Xiao, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you! Where have you been?"

"Look, I am in a safe place. I can tell you everything because I trust you. Just be patient okay."

"Actually, there is someone who wants to meet you."

"Who?"

The exorcise came there out of nowhere by flicking his hair. "It's me, Jin Kazama."

"Who are you?"

"I am Claudio Serafino, the leader of the Archers of Sirius, which means I am an exorcist. Unfortunately, looks like someone exorcised your Devil gene. I used Xiaoyu as bait to meet you. But I am going to use you as a bait to meet that girl who exorcised you."

"You can't meet her." He said that strongly. Claudio and Xiaoyu noticed Maya who is standing against the car. Even she is watching them. _Is that the girl who exorcised him and abducted Kazuya? What she is doing here... with Jin?!_ Xiaoyu thought.

"Why not? I need to know how she exorcised you."

Xiaoyu interrupted, "Did she abducted you and Kazuya?! Tell me! I will save you! Don’t be afraid!"

"Just calm down, Xiao. She never abducted us. She helped us. She has Angel gene that’s why she exorcise Kazuya and me. I will explain you everything in private."

Claudio pointed out Maya, "You!" and beckoned her with his fingers, "Come here." _Why he is calling me?_

She walked towards the scene but stands besides Jin to be comfortable. "What do you want?"

"You have Angel gene, huh?"

"Yes, so what? I know who you are." _Must be another descendant from Angel like Jun._ She thought.

"I know that you would probably know me." He grinned. "We will meet again soon. Ciao." He flicked his hair again and proceeded to walk. Now Xiaoyu is glaring at Maya.

"Who are you anyway? What are you doing with Jin?"

"I am Maya and I am protecting Jin."

"Pfft! Jin don't need protection from anyone. You really don’t know him that well."

"In that case, I apologize if I lack my knowledge about Jin." She slightly bowed towards Xiaoyu.

Jin steps forward slightly from Maya, "She knows me very well than anyone. Anyone in the world needs protection at any case if they are weak or strong. She protects me from getting spotted by other people."

 _Why is he supporting her? Why does she know him than me?_ She squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows towards her. "Jin, just tell me what happened to you and why are you with her?"

Jin looked at Maya for permission to tell the truth and she gives him a little nod. "I will tell you in short. She saved my mother when Ogre attacked her. Then they live together until now in secrecy. I will tell you why later. Then she exorcised Kazuya's Devil gene and mine. Now I am at her secret organization where I kept sheltered secretly because they are protecting me from the people who want to revenge me. However, I am also taking my responsibilities of what I did. So, she is the one who looks after me as well."

"I am so happy that you found your mother, Jin! But do you really trust her. Why she is wearing a mask?"

The words from Xiaoyu hurt Jin, so he quickly holds Maya's hand, which made her gasp at him. "I trust her. How can't I trust her? I know her well. And she is wearing her mask to protect her identity." This made Xiaoyu shocked a little.

Maya squeezes his hand, "It's okay Jin. I believe she won't tell anyone for you. I will show her my face."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and slowly took off her mask. Xiaoyu looked so surprised now. _I-Is she.. Is she...HER?_

"Wait! You are the infamous Maya! What are you doing here?" Xiaoyu sounds more surprised.

"Well, this is my secret identity. Please don’t tell anyone." Xiaoyu's jaw was still dropped. "And thank you for caring about Jin when he has no one. This really kept him going." She smiled at her. _Really? Jin never told me about that. This made me happy!_

"Anything for Jin!" She said enthusiastically.

"I suppose you two have to talk. I will wait near the car again." She proceeds to walk towards the car and return to her position as before. _Maya... She is a model and an actor. She is so beautiful, and I afraid Jin would fall for her. No.. No.. Jin is not that type of man._ Xiaoyu is spacing out.

"Xiao?" Jin interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Jin?"

"Look, I need some help from you while I am in the organization."

"Sure Jin! Anything for you!"

"I can't tell you now, but I will text or call you once I return there."

"Sure! And please take care."

"I will. You too." She nodded by giving him an eye smile and he walks to the car. "Maya lets go."

 

In middle of the ride, again a doubt crossed Jin's mind. "Maya? Did you ever date before?"

She was quite surprised by the question and after a small pause, she took a deep breath. "I never dated." Jin sighed almost. "But... I had a so-called boyfriend."

"A so-called boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Back in high-school, there is a boy named Asher Shetty." _That name in that list I found last night and it has 'R.I.P'._ "He is a nerd and a victim of the most bullies. We become friends when we discussed about home works. Chemistry is the subject I most struggle with. He always helps me out because he has a crush on me. However, we agreed to act as a couple around school for saving each other. Because of that, he never got bullied and not many boys chasing after me. But unfortunately... he died."

"Why?"

"A-an accident." _It doesn't sound like an accident. She is hiding something._

"Oh... I am sorry for that."

"It's okay. It happened." _I shouldn't ask her._ "I feel like I miss him a lot after I lost him." She sighed.

"I understand." He said calmly.

 

They arrived at the WOOCE and quickly Maya went to her room to change her tight clothes. Meanwhile, Jin was walking towards his room before his mother interrupted him. "Jin?"

"Yes mother?"

"From now on, your room is same as Maya's."

"Yeah. I know. Just I have some stuff there."

"Okay. Fair enough." She walks off and Jin went inside the room. And he locks the door.

He called Xiaoyu, "Xiao, I will explain to you about the favor I asked you."

"I will help you, Jin! Ask right away."

"I want to know more about Maya. If I need information about her, would you investigate for me on outside?" _Why the hell he wants to know about Maya? And he needs my help?!_

"But... why? Is that important?"

"Yes it is. If you want, you can refuse my request."

"No no. I will help you."

"You need to give me information with evidences and I will tell you when."

"Okay Jin. I will try my best."

"Thank you, Xiao."

He hangs up the phone and planned to research about her more on internet first to know basic information. "I need to find her high-school name." He started to research about her on the internet that night. Moreover, he find some interesting information about her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you are a Tekken fan, Tekken Amino is the best community to hang out. No one forced me to do the promotion or anything. But that community is friendlier, the leaders are awesome, you can chat or role-play and updates on Tekken. My account is Maya {Angel} in Tekken Amino and I even role-play as Maya there. It's the best community I had so far. I got motivation from there to keep writing. <3
> 
> Please leave some reviews! ^^
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment for opinions!


End file.
